Un lion et un serpent peuvent ils s'aimer?
by Eosan
Summary: Harry Potter, 17 ans, est au centre d'une guerre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier le trahit, Voldemort n'a d'autre choix que de sauver son ennemi. Et si tout ce en quoi croyaient Harry et Tom était faux?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous, voici ma première histoire (quelle émotion) sur FFnet. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Les personnages et l'univers de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'un emprunt.

TITRE : Un lion et un serpent peuvent-ils s'aimer ?

RESUME : Harry, 17 ans, est au milieu d'une guerre entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Quand le directeur de Poudlard le trahit, Voldemort n'a d'autre choix que le sauver. Quel choix s'offre à lui maintenant ? Et si tout ce en quoi il croyait était faux...

RATING : M, couples hétéros et homos (vive la tolérance).

Chapitre 1 : nouveau départ.

Harry Potter, 16 ans, 11 mois et 364 jours, surnommé Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu-encore-et-encore-aux-attaques-de-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom (à croire que Rita Skeeter et les journalistes faisaient un concours de celui qui trouverait le surnom le plus long) attendait avec impatience, allongé sur son lit à Privet Drive, que les aiguilles de son réveil s'alignent sous le chiffre 12. On serait alors le 31 juillet et il aurait 17 ans. Le temps de la majorité, aucune nécessité de rester enfermé dans cette maison-prison, surveillée par son oncle, sa tante et son altesse sérénissime, Dudley 1er ou « Prince des cachalots et roi des crèmes glacées vanille-chocolat-fraise-avec-cacahuètes-et-sauce-chocolat-caramel-et-coulis-de-pistache ».

Harry pensa en souriant avec amertume qu'il n'y avait pas que les journalistes sorciers pour inventer des surnoms idiots. Mais l'ennui étant ce qu'il est, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à compter les jours, les heures, les minutes et même les secondes en attendant ce jour. En effet, depuis qu'il était rentré, son oncle Vernon l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, le menaçant de le priver de repas s'il faisait trop de bruit, lui ou sa chouette. Il n'avait pas pu écrire des lettres à ses amis, Ron et Hermione, qui devaient passer le mois d'août ensemble au Terrier. Harry devait les rejoindre sous escorte, d'après ce que lui avait dit le Pr. Dumbledore. Il passerait ainsi la fin de l'été avec la famille de Ron et protégé par des Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, atteignant sa majorité, la maison des Dursley perdra la protection magique que Lily Potter avait placée en se sacrifiant pour son fils.

« Encore cinq minutes », pensa le sorcier. Il se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires, qu'il avait cachées à l'insu de son oncle. Harry, se doutant du sort (quelle ironie !) qui l'attendait en rentrant chez sa famille moldue, avait préalablement réduit sa malle, son balai et toutes ses affaires puis, caché le tout dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses « proches », ne se préoccupant guère de lui, l'avaient cru quand il avait dit que ses affaires étaient restées à Poudlard durant les vacances puisqu'il gardait la même chambre durant sa scolarité. Vernon et Pétunia ne voulurent pas entendre quoique ce soit de plus sur son école « de débauchés insolents et fous », comme ils se plaisaient à la qualifier, et envoyèrent Harry directement dans sa chambre. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à protester, il savait que toute tentative se solderait par une punition (le repas supprimé en l'occurrence) et, par les temps qui courraient, il avait besoin de manger autant qu'il pouvait pour affronter Voldemort. De toute façon, ses repas chez les Dursley ne constituaient pas le summum du luxe. En ne faisant pas trop de bruit, il pouvait espérer avoir deux repas dans la journée... Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire grandir et grossir ! Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que son physique n'avait rien des héros qu'il voyait dans les B.D de Dudley, ces grands hommes en collant moulant (quelle idée !) aux muscles hyper développés. Lui était plutôt petit pour un homme, fin bien que musclé, sans excès, grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à ses épaules durant sa sixième année, sur les conseils d'Hermione, et changé sa paire de lunettes rondes pour des lentilles, mettant ainsi en valeur ses yeux vert émeraude. Il avait aussi refait sa garde-robe, abandonnant les vieilles affaires de son cousin, au profit de jeans ajustés, chemises et t-shirts moulants. Son changement de look avait été remarqué, autant à l'école qu'à Pré-au-lard, les femmes et même les hommes se retournaient à son passage, saisi par l'intensité de son regard et son impression de fragilité. Juste une impression car Harry avait aussi développé ses pouvoirs en s'entrainant avec ses amis au cours de cette année.

Harry s'était entrainé toutes les semaines, dans la salle sur demande, accompagnés de ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Luna et même Neville. Il avait pris cette initiative suite à un entretien avec Dumbledore.

FLASH BACK

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de développer mes pouvoirs. Je suis conscient de ne pas être assez fort pour vaincre Voldemort, commença Harry.

- Mon cher petit, sourit le directeur de Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Le moment venu, tu rempliras ton rôle et tu permettras au monde sorcier de se libérer de la plus grande menace magique de tous les temps. Mais en attendant, profite pour avancer dans tes études et laisse les membres de l'Ordre s'occuper des Horcruxes et des problèmes d'adultes.

- Mais cette guerre est la mienne ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en dehors ! Que faites-vous de la prophétie ?

- La prophétie a été annoncée par une femme lunatique qui prédit la mort à tout le monde ! Ne t'y fie pas ! Maintenant que le sujet est clos... tu veux un bonbon au citron ?, proposa le vieil homme.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cette conversation avait fait réfléchir Harry, notamment sur les intentions de son directeur qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait s'entrainer de son côté, avec ou sans l'aide de Dumbledore, pour vaincre Voldemort. Il savait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lui cachaient des informations. Il en avait parlé avec Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin qui avaient fini par lui avouer. Pendant qu'il poursuivait ses études à Poudlard, Voldemort avait rassemblé ses horcruxes et maintenant, il ne lui en restait plus qu'un à trouver, seulement le camp de la Lumière ne savait pas lequel. Mais une fois qu'il l'aurait, il retrouverait ses pleins pouvoirs et le monde magique serait plongé dans un chaos qui atteindrait aussi les moldus... Sirius lui avait aussi confié que le Lord cherchait un moyen pour retrouver son ancienne apparence et que ce moyen concernait de près le jeune sorcier. « Pourquoi toujours moi », avait ironisé Harry. Mais, au plus profond de lui, ses révélations l'avaient terrifié.

« Mais pourquoi Dumbledore m'a laissé en dehors de tout ça ? Reprenons : Voldemort, le-plus-grand-méchant-sorcier-pas-sexy-de-l'histoire, a rassemblé ses morceaux d'âme, recouvrant ainsi sa puissance mais il lui en manque un... qui reste inconnu pour l'Ordre... mais je suis sur que Dumbledore a une idée sur la question... De même je sais que Voldemort veut retrouver son ancienne apparence et que je suis lié à ce processus... Et c'est certainement pour ça que le citronné me maintient à l'écart. Cependant, ce n'est pas en me laissant dans l'ignorance qu'il me protégera efficacement ! », réfléchit Harry en ouvrant la cage d'Hedwige, laissant sortir la chouette, avant de la rétrécir (la cage bien sur) et de la ranger dans sa malle. « Avec tout ça, je suis bien avancé... Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : m'entrainer encore ce mois d'août, retourner à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus sur les horcruxes et enfin partir à la recherche du dernier... ou me cacher sur une île déserte, changer de nom, changer de vie, épouser une gentille petite moldue, avoir plein d'enfants et vieillir allongé sur la plage en buvant du jus de noix de coco... Le rêve ! ». Mais le brun n'était pas couard et il se battrait jusqu'au bout, ses amis comptaient sur lui après tout.

DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DING !

« Drôle de réveil... Mais ça y'est, nous sommes le 31... C'est maintenant que tout commence ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre et fit exploser les barreaux qui le retenaient.

- Hedwige, rendez-vous au Terrier.

La chouette hulula et s'envola. Harry la regarda s'éloigner et entendit le pas précipité de son oncle qui criait son nom derrière la porte, ouvrant les multiples serrures qu'il avait fait poser. La dernière fois que Vernon Dursley aperçut Harry Potter, le jeune homme lui souriait avant de transplaner.

A SUIVRE...

Petit chapitre introductif, la suite bientôt !

A venir, les plans machiavéliques de Dumby et Voldy ! mouahaahahaha !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et tous!

Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement (même les plus "baleinesques").

Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible sachant que le mois de mai correspond aux célèbres partiels pour les étudiants ayant aussi un mémoire à rendre, je ferai du mieux que je peux! Mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en préparation, donc l'attente ne devrait pas trop durer.

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui est aussi une petite intro avant l'action (j'ai la musique d'Indiana Jones en tête en écrivant ceci)

Encore merci pour votre lecture. Je suis encore à la découverte du fonctionnement du site, les améliorations viendront au fur et à mesure (enfin j'espère!)

Chapitre 2.

Harry atterrit dans le jardin des Weasley après un transplanage réussi. « Ouf, c'est quand même la première fois que je réalise un transplanage d'aussi grande distance ». Il tourna la tête et vit la grande maison, fenêtres allumées, qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après Poudlard, le Terrier était pour lui sa deuxième maison. Il s'y sentait bien et l'attention que lui portait la famille lui donnait l'impression d'y appartenir à part entière.

- HARRY ! Tu es arrivé !

Harry vit sortir de la maison plusieurs têtes rousses qui s'élancèrent vers lui et il se retrouva pris dans plusieurs étreintes simultanées.

- Je suis là mais... moins... fort... s'il vous plaît... j'étouffe !

- Excuse nous Harry, mais nous sommes tellement contents que tu sois parmi nous, rit Ginny.

La cadette des Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux de voir l'élu de son cœur auprès d'elle et rien ne l'enchantait plus qu'un mois passé en compagnie du jeune homme. Un jeune homme qu'elle espérait reconquérir. Et foi de Gryffondor, elle y parviendrait !

- On voit que...

- Tu es arrivé en un seul morceau !, dirent à l'unisson Fred et Georges.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Après tes premiers essais réalisés à nos côtés l'an passé... oui. N'oublie pas que tu as réussi à transplaner là où personne n'avait encore réussi à Poudlard... sous les robes du Pr. McGonagall !, rirent les jumeaux.

- Arrrrrghhhhhh ! Je vois que vos blagues ne s'améliorent pas !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit s'avancer Ron et Hermione. La sorcière le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, tandis que Ron lui tapait l'épaule en signe de salut.

- Harry, nous étions si inquiets. Nous savions que tu allais passer un mois très dur en compagnie de ta "famille" et que tu ne pourrais pas nous écrire. Comment cela s'est passé ?, demanda Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude... Cloitré dans ma chambre sans l'autorisation de faire quoique ce soit.

- Oh Harry, ça a dû être terrible ! Tu as reçu nos lettres ?

- Quelles lettres ?

En voyant les regards perplexes et étonnés de ses amis, Harry voulut réitérer sa question mais un bruit caractéristique de transplanage l'en empêcha.

- Harry ! Merlin soit loué, tu es là !

Le jeune brun se retourna et aperçut les sorciers qui venaient d'arriver. Il s'agissait de Tonks, de son mari Rémus Lupin, de son parrain Sirius Black et de Severus Rogue.

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu pour l'opération de transplanage sous escorte ? Nous étions présents pour assurer ta sécurité. Tu ne dois pas prendre de telles initiatives, c'est te donner directement à l'ennemi ! Imagine que Voldemort ait tendu un piège !, le réprimanda Lupin.

- A votre place, Lupin, reprit Rogue, je m'étonnerais plutôt du fait que Mr Potter ait pu parvenir en un seul morceau, après un transplanage longue distance, plutôt que s'étonner de son non-respect pour les règlements, vue ses palpitantes aventures ces dernières années et son mépris certain pour ceux qui risquent leurs vies afin d'assurer sa protection.

- Commence pas Rogue, on ne t'avait pas demandé d'être présent pour cette opération, dit Sirius Black.

- Il s'avère, sale cabot, que je n'ai rien demandé et que c'est notre cher directeur qui m'a ordonné de prendre part à cette mission... certainement pour pallier à ton incompétence.

- Mon incompétence te dit d'aller te faire voir, chauve-souris graisseuse !

- Allons, allons, messieurs, s'il vous plait, calma Molly Weasley qui venait d'arriver. Harry est sain et sauf auprès de nous, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vous en prie, rentrez tous à la maison. Harry chéri, viens prendre une tasse de thé.

Sur ces paroles, tous rentrèrent dans la maison. Rien n'avait changé, selon Harry, les objets magiques effectuaient toujours des taches ménagères de la vie quotidienne. Le jeune homme s'étonna de l'absence de Mr Weasley et en demanda la raison à son épouse.

- Il est avec le Pr. Dumbledore et les Aurors, mon chéri, rien qui ne te concerne.

« Au contraire Mme Weasley, cette guerre me concerne... », pensa le sorcier en souriant néanmoins à son interlocutrice. Il en avait la conviction, Albus Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose.

DANS LE BUREAU D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE A POUDLARD.

Albus Dumbledore, grand directeur de Poudlard et maître de la force de la Lumière comme il aimait bien s'appeler, écoutait le rapport des aurors, en compagnie de Mr. Weasley.

- Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?

- Oui Professeur. Vous-Savez-Qui a rassemblé autour de lui les vampires, les loups-garous, les elfes et les géants. Il se prépare en ce moment à rencontrer le chef des centaures pour le rallier à sa cause.

« Tom déplace ses pions plus vite sur l'échiquier mais je garde la pièce maîtresse. », pensa le directeur.

- Et qu'en est-il des ouvrages qu'il a volés lors de son attaque de la Grande Bibliothèque Magique de Londres ?

- Les bibliothécaires et les conservateurs ont fini de dresser l'inventaire et ils ont remarqué l'absence de deux ouvrages : _Arts noirs et sorts anciens _rédigé par Salazar Serpentard et _Incantations et magie du sang,_ rédigé par le vampire Léto Blood.

« Les vampires ne vont pas chercher bien loin leur nom de famille [ni l'auteur d'ailleurs]. Ainsi, Tom a fait son choix sur ces deux livres. Leurs contenus entre ces mains pourraient lui procurer un sérieux avantage. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas mis la main sur Harry, il ne peut accéder à sa pleine puissance. Je dois à tout prix enfermer le garçon et trouver comment le rendre inutile pour les plans de Voldemort. Après, il ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité. ».

- Bien messieurs, vous pouvez partir.

Dumbledore attendit que les aurors sortent du bureau pour s'adresser à Arthur Weasley.

- Harry arrive chez vous ce soir. Vous ne devez en aucun cas l'informer des opérations de Voldemort. Laissez-le dans son ignorance. Moins il en sait et plus nous pouvons l'utiliser. Une fois revenu à Poudlard, je m'occuperai de lui brider ses pouvoirs au moyen d'un rituel incantatoire.

- Vous ne pensez pas que cette solution est extrême ? Le priver de sa magie pourrait le tuer.

- Mon cher Arthur, toute guerre possède ses dommages collatéraux.

- Mais Harry fait quasiment partie de ma famille, il est un frère pour mes enfants. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il existe un moyen plus sur ?, demanda Weasley

- Et laisser Voldemort le capturer et utiliser la vraie prophétie contre moi ? Ridicule ! Ecoutez bien : Harry est une arme entre mes mains, une arme qui va me permettre d'accéder aux pleins pouvoirs. Vous vous rangez de mon côté, je ferai de vous un homme craint et respecté, à l'abri du besoin dans mon nouveau gouvernement. Si vous vous opposez à moi, je prendrai toutes les mesures nécessaires à votre encontre, vous et votre famille. Arthur, cette prophétie, si elle se réalise, marquera la fin du monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons. Notre monde a besoin d'un meneur, d'un protecteur, d'un maître de la Lumière ! Hélas, qui peut mener notre combat au bout ? Je fais ceci parce que tel est mon devoir, seul moi ai les capacités pour vaincre le Lord noir. Cette guerre changera tout et c'est moi, Albus Dumbledore, qui ramènerai la paix et instituerai un nouveau gouvernement au sein d'une société nouvelle dans laquelle, plus aucune menace ne verra le jour !

Arthur écouta l'homme et pensa qu'à choisir un fou, autant opter pour le moins fou des deux...

MANOIR JEDUSOR

Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir craint de tous les temps, trônait sur son assemblée de mangemorts. Ses plans fonctionnaient comme il le souhaitait. Le monde sorcier allait tomber sous sa domination, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Lucius, commença-t-il, où en sont nos négociations avec les centaures ?

-Monseigneur, les négociations sont dures à mener. Dumbledore a gagné beaucoup d'entre eux à sa cause. Bien qu'écoutant nos idées et notre vision, très peu nous croient... Mais je recrute au sein de notre armée tous ceux qui sont prêts à nous servir.

- Bien. Et toi Severus, des nouvelles du garçon ?

- Potter est arrivé chez les Weasley. Il commence à se poser des questions et à douter des intentions de son cher directeur. Et vous aviez raison, sa puissance a augmenté, je pense qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, il sera prêt pour vos dessins.

- Excellent. Comme vous le savez, j'ai besoin d'Harry Potter non seulement pour retrouver mes pouvoirs mais aussi mon ancienne apparence. Son sang et sa puissance le permettront.

- Les livres que nous vous avons ramené servent-ils aussi vos intentions ? Que renferment-ils maître ?

- Tu poses trop de questions Severus..., menaça Voldemort.

- Excusez-moi mon seigneur, je m'assure de pouvoir vous sevir utilement.

« Lèche-bottes ! », pensa Malefoy sénior.

- Mes chers mangemorts, l'heure est bientôt venue d'asseoir notre domination, notre attente n'a que trop duré.

Sur cette phrase du Lord, l'assemblée se leva, le salua et s'éclipsa, laissant Voldemort dans ses plans.

« Bientôt vieux fou, Harry sera à moi ! Je garde encore secret ma véritable identité et quand tu la découvriras, tu t'empresseras de mettre ton petit jouet à l'abri mais il sera déjà trop tard ! MOUAHAHA ! [Voldychou : mais c'est quoi ce rire diabolique ?]

CHEZ LES WEASLEY

- Comment ça, tu n'as jamais reçu nos lettres ?

Harry se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, aux côtés de ses deux amis.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai reçu aucun courrier de tout le mois de juillet, ni par chouette ni pas voie postale... c'est l'acheminement du courrier par voie moldue Ron, expliqua le petit brun.

- Dumbledore nous avait expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas t'envoyer du courrier de nous-mêmes pour ne pas qu'il soit détourné par un mangemort. En fait, il craignait que l'un d'entre eux intercepte une lettre, la piège et te la retourne. Il nous a dit de lui donner et qu'il se chargerait de te les remettre... Peut-être a-t-il oublié avec tous ses soucis..., émit Hermione.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Mione. Mais je vais tout faire pour le découvrir. En attendant, je suis vraiment content d'être avec vous, le monde magique m'a manqué.

- Et le plus important 'Ry, sourit Ron, joyeux anniversaire.

A SUIVRE...

Quels sont les plans de Dumby et Voldy ? Quels sont les réels pouvoirs de Voldichou ? Quelle est donc la véritable prophétie?

Voila pour ces deux petits chapitres introductifs, la suite bientôt!

Chapitre 3: Retour à Poudlard


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à toutes et tous,

Tout d'abord, merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et aussi aux lecteurs tout simplement.

Voici le chapitre trois, on commence à entrer dans l'intrigue.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3.

Le mois d'août était passé vite, trop vite au goût d'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui étaient maintenant assis dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard, en compagnie de Neville. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, se rappelant les bons moments qu'ils avaient eus cet été.

Hermione avait profité du temps du temps que les garçons jouaient au Quidditch pour lire les ouvrages suggérés par les professeurs pour leur septième et dernière année. Elle avait aussi répondu aux nombreuses questions du père Weasley sur les inventions moldues, notamment sur le téléphone portable et toujours son interrogation sur la fonction du canard en plastique pour le bain.

- Mais quelle est l'utilité d'un canard en plastique ? Est-ce un porte-bonheur pour les moldus ? Un symbole religieux ?

- Non, Mr Weasley, c'est juste... décoratif !

- Ah bon... Alors ça ne sert à rien ? Mais pourquoi l'acheter alors ?

Et la conversation avait duré longtemps. Hermione redoutait maintenant les prochaines innovations technologiques moldues. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils inventent une tablette numérique tactile sur laquelle on pourrait jouer du piano pour que le père de Ron débarque à Poudlard pour lui demander son fonctionnement !

Alors qu'Hermione priait pour un ralentissement, ou un crash, technologique, Ron se remémorait les parties de Quidditch avec Harry. Les garçons, accompagnés des jumeaux et, à l'occasion, de Bill qui venait leur rendre visite, avaient passé des heures entières sur leurs balais, s'imaginant livrer les plus grands matchs, dignes d'une coupe du monde. S'en suivaient de longs fous rires, durant lesquels, Harry avait le sentiment de redevenir un adolescent « normal » et non prophétisé.

D'ailleurs, Ginny l'aida beaucoup dans ce domaine! Ils passèrent de longues soirées à flirter, s'embrasser, se câliner sans aller toutefois plus loin. Si la jeune fille n'était pas contre l'idée de faire des galipettes sous la couette, son prince charmant, lui, avait préféré s'en tenir à des embrassades retenues, prétextant ne pas vouloir offenser Molly et Arthur en dévergondant leur fille dans leur propre maison. Et alors que Ginny pensait avoir trouvé le véritable homme de sa vie, celui qui se souciait de sa vertu, Harry avait réalisé que la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas coucher avec Ginny était qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Attention, pas dans le sens physique ! « Petit Harry » était au top de sa forme comme il lui faisait remarquer chaque matin. Non, c'était plus profond, comme si une barrière psychologique l'empêcher de désirer la jeune fille, comme si elle n'était pas... son âme sœur. Ce qui était bizarre de penser cela, selon le sorcier qui avait préféré taire son ressenti et ne pas en parler à Ron et Hermione.

En parlant d'eux, il se demandait bien quand ses deux meilleurs amis allaient s'avouaient leurs sentiments, visibles aux yeux de tous, sauf des concernés en question !

Tout à ses pensées, Harry s'étonna néanmoins que Drago Malefoy et sa bande « serpentardesque » ne soient pas venus les déranger, alors que le train allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Ce serait bien une première que son rival ne daigne lui rappeler sa présence !

- Tiens, mais voilà mon petit pote Potty, accompagné de ses belettes de compagnie, de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du froussard de Poudlard !

« Quand on parle de la fouine... », pensa Harry.

Drago Malefoy, suivi de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante de leur compartiment.

- Salut la fouine, je pensais justement à toi ! Je m'étonnais que tu ne sois pas encore venu nous voir...

- Je t'ai manqué Potter ? Je comprends, vu tes fréquentations...

- En fait, coupa Harry, je me demandais si le zoo de Londres ne t'avait pas fait une proposition. J'ai lu qu'ils avaient acquis une charmante fouine et qu'il lui cherchait un compagnon pour leur programme de reproduction !

- Espèce de sale..., rugit le bond.

- Sauf si tu préfères le caleçon de Goyle mais il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger, bien que je doute que madame Fouine apprécie.

- Cette fois tu es allé trop loin Potter. Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, c'est moi qui vais te réduire ton compte, menaça Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, huit baguettes se dressèrent les unes contre les autres, Gryffondors contre Serpentards. Chaque groupe se jaugeait pour savoir lequel allait déclencher les hostilités.

- Expelliarmus !, retentit soudain une voix.

- Les baguettes volèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires pour se retrouver en possession... d'un inconnu. Ce dernier était situé à quelques pas derrière les Serpentards. Harry poussa Malefoy pour voir leur empêcheur-de-se-bagarrer-bien-fait et eut un choc.

« Cet homme n'est pas un homme ! C'est un Dieu ! Et pourtant, je suis hétéro ».

Car, en effet, l'inconnu était beau, voire très beau, d'après la bave coulant des lèvres de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tiens, ils possèdent la notion du beau ! En même temps, là ce n'est pas compliqué à moins d'être aveugle ! », pensa sarcastiquement le héros national avant de recentrer son attention sur l'homme qu'il détailla.

Il était grand, environ 1m85 à vue de nez, les épaules larges, le torse puissant sous une chemise noire moulante, des jambes fines mais musclées d'après ce que laissait suggérer le pantalon noir serré. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était son visage et sa peau. Celle-ci était blanche, encore plus que celle de Malefoy, et sans imperfections. Son visage possédait des traits fins, bien dessinés mais indéniablement masculins. Il avait un nez droit, des lèvres charnues, les pommettes hautes. Ces longs cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges étaient retenus en arrière et attachés en queue de cheval, faisant ressortir sa peau diaphane. L'inconnu rencontra le regard d'Harry qui vit ses yeux : rouges carmin, évoquant le sang, dévoilant sa puissance, révélant son aura. Car cet homme, le brun aurait pu le jurer, possédait une force sans commune mesure avec celle d'un humain et avait participé à des combats dont le jeune sorcier ne soupçonnait l'intensité. Des yeux rouges qui vous fascinent, qui vous envoûtent, qui vous terrifient !

« Qui est cet homme ? », pensa Harry.

Puis, aussi soudainement, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent noirs. L'impression de puissance dégagée par son aura se dissipa et les étudiants se remirent à respirer.

« A quel moment avons-nous retenu notre souffle ? ».

- Eh bien, eh bien les jeunes ! Je savais que la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards pouvait amener à des scènes surprenantes, bien qu'amusantes, mais de là à vous battre dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée ! Que va-t-on penser de vous, en particulier les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ?, demanda l'homme en s'avançant de façon à se placer entre les deux groupes et tenir tout le monde à l'œil.

- Monsieur..., commença Hermione.

- Blood. Léto Blood, Mlle Granger.

La jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Très simple. Votre valise au-dessus de vous porte votre nom, sourit Blood comme si cela paraissait évident.

- Ah, rougit la brune. Monsieur Blood, ce sont Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui sont venus nous insulter et qui ont levé leurs baguettes en premier !

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas croire tout ce que racontent ces stupides Gryffondors ?, répliqua Drago en faisant une petite moue (digne d'un célèbre chat) à l'homme.

- Professeur ?, s'exclamèrent les rouges et ors.

Léto Blood sourit.

- En effet, je suis professeur. Moi qui comptais gardais cette information jusqu'à ce soir mais votre cher camarade en a décidé autrement... et je déteste cela !

Harry ressentit à nouveau l'aura menaçante de l'homme qui s'était tourné vers Drago. L'expression de ce dernier changea et le brun y lut de la peur. Et, pareillement que tout à l'heure, la tension retomba soudainement.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas enlever de points ce premier jour mais il va sans dire que messieurs Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy vont retourner s'asseoir dans leur cabine jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare du train. N'est-ce pas jeunes gens ?

La question était plus sur le ton de l'ordre.

- Oui, pro... monsieur.

- Et je compte sur votre discrétion quant à mon arrivée en ces lieux.

Les Serpentards partirent sans rien rajouter et avec empressement, ce qui étonna les Gryffondors.

- J'aime quand tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Dommage que je doive respecter les règles de l'école, cet affrontement aurait été des plus... divertissants.

Son regard était noir mais Harry pouvait presque apercevoir la lueur rouge dansant dans ses yeux, luttant pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme. Léto surprit le sorcier en train de le dévisager et sourit.

« Ce jeune homme est fascinant, sa curiosité l'a emporté sur sa peur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est le centre d'attention des plus puissants sorciers de ce monde ».

- Je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir, voici vos baguettes, continua-t-il sans faire cas des questions qui brûlaient les lèvres des étudiants. Et je vais rendre leurs baguettes aux Serpentard, ils sont partis tellement vite qu'ils les ont oubliées. De plus, une petite conversation s'impose avec ce cher Drago.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme étrange sortit du compartiment, ferma la porte et s'éloigna. Les cinq amis s'assirent avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais qui est cet homme ?, demanda Neville.

- Un professeur, d'après Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Et de tous les postes de Poudlard, seul un est à pourvoir : celui de Défense Contre les Force du Mal (DCFM).

- Vous avez ressenti les mêmes impressions que moi ?, questionna Ginny. Quand il est apparu, j'ai eu la sensation d'étouffer et j'ai eu peur. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler et j'ai pensé que cette peur n'allait jamais partir, comme si...

- Comme si tu n'allais jamais plus retrouver le bonheur, termina Neville.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent, n'osant en dire plus. Et si la peur revenait ? Une certitude leur était apparue.

Cet homme n'est pas humain.

D'un commun accord, ils mirent un terme à leur discussion. Les réponses leur seraient données ce soir après la cérémonie de la Répartition, bien qu'ils se doutaient que la véritable nature de leur nouveau professeur ne leur serait pas révélée. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées depuis que l'homme s'était présenté.

« Léto Blood... je suis sûre d'avoir lu son nom quelque part... »

Ron avait entrepris une bataille explosive avec Neville, Ginny les observait s'étant résignée à ne pas avoir de conversation avec Harry. En effet, ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et faisait semblant de dormir. En réalité, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Cet homme... il est impossible de posséder une telle beauté pour un humain normal. Un être surnaturel ? Pas un Veela, il n'est pas blond et à moins de se teindre les cheveux... Pas un Elfe, son aura était trop menaçante... une aura maléfique ! Un être des Ténèbres ? Impossible, Dumbledore n'engagerait pas un professeur qui représenterait un danger pour ses élèves. En même temps, il a déjà engagé un loup-garou, sans vouloir blesser Rémus... Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que Drago connaissait son identité et qu'il a eu peur de lui. Malefoy sait quelque chose et je dois le découvrir. Je sais que cet été, ce sale prétentieux devait rejoindre Voldemort pour être initié au cercle des Mangemorts. Est-ce qu'il aurait rencontré Blood là-bas ? Ce qui ferait de lui un partisan de Voldemort, comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de cinglés ! Mais non, Dumbledore n'engagerait pas un Mangemort à moins qu'il ait un plan. Il va falloir que j'aie une conversation avec ce cher directeur.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le jeune sorcier ne sentit pas l'arrêt du train. En revanche, la claque de Ron sur son épaule, il la sentit !

- Désolé mec, mais tu ne te réveillais pas quand on t'appelait, justifia son ami.

- Ce n'est rien Ron, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à tes réveils tout en douceur ! Je suis content d'être arrivé, Poudlard m'a manqué.

Ils prirent leurs bagages et descendirent du train. La voix de Hagrid les fit sourire. Le géant était occupé à rassembler les premières années. Ils se saluèrent de la main avant de monter dans la calèche dans laquelle Luna les attendait. Tous oublièrent un instant l'épisode du train, la joie des retrouvailles chassant la peur.

La cérémonie de la Répartition se déroula comme à son habitude malgré le charabia du Choixpeau.

_« Quand Lumière et Obscurité se confondront_

_L'heure des choix s'imposera._

_Vérités et mensonges disparaîtront_

_Traçant une nouvelle voie._

_N'oubliez pas !_

_Si toute Obscurité possède sa Lumière,_

_Chaque Lumière contient aussi sa part d'Ombre »._

- Il est temps de mettre le Choixpeau à la retraite !, rit Seamus Finnigan, faisant sourire la table Gryffondor et détendant l'atmosphère. Il ne fait même plus de rimes !

Harry avait été intrigué par le message du Choixpeau. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'adressait directement à lui. Sa surprise avait grandi en apercevant l'air fâché de Dumledore.

« Il est en colère contre les propos du Choixpeau ? »

Mais avant que le brun ne prévienne Hermione, le directeur avait retrouvé son habituel sourire et croqué un bonbon... à l'orange ?

- Avant de nous restaurer avec délectation grâce aux mets préparés par les Elfes de maison, je voudrais vous présenter un nouveau professeur qui assurera les cours de DFCM : monsieur Léto Blood.

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent pour accueillir le nouvel enseignant, clameurs vite assourdies par les soupirs, masculins et féminins, des élèves devant la beauté du professeur.

- Nous voilà non seulement avec des morveux bruyants et ignorants mais en plus en chaleur !, maugréa Rogue.

Blood sourit en entendant la remarque de son collègue.

- Je peux te refiler des conseils en matière de séduction, Séverus.

- Et me retrouver avec des ados boutonneux aux basques ? Non merci !

- Ne détourne pas le but de cette conversation, je parlais de ton cher Sirius Black voyons !

Rogue lui lança un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre une banquise.

- Si tu rajoutes quoique ce soit d'autre...

- Détends-toi, ton secret est bien gardé, chuchota Léto. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu te débrouilleras...

Du côté des Gryffondors, les soupirs avaient fait place aux cris des estomacs affamés et chacun s'était servi avec empressement dans les divers plats succulents. Les conversations reprirent, chacun se racontant leurs vacances respectives et les projets pour cette nouvelle année.

- Nous sommes les plus grands, cette dernière année est la nôtre !, affirma Dean Thomas. Je compte laisser un souvenir mémorable de mes études à Poudlard ! Et draguer les délicieuses jeunes filles qui se présenteront à moi !

- Compte là-dessus, répliqua Seamus, cette année, les filles tomberont toutes dans mes bras !

- Si tu crois que ton charme de séducteur va conquérir les cœurs à prendre, intervint Parvati Patil, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Alors mange au lieu de raconter des bêtises !

La joyeuse tablée partit d'un grand éclat de rire sous le regard amusé d'un certain professeur qui n'avait pas perdu un instant de la conversation.

MANOIR JEDUSOR

Voldemort, assis derrière son bureau dans ses appartements personnels, lisait avec attention un rapport remis par un de ses espions.

« Les pions avancent. Mon espion est parvenu à Poudlard. Il doit surveiller Potter et les plans du Vieux Fou. Potter a des soupçons sur les intentions de Dumbledore d'après ce que je lis. Intéressant... Est-ce que le Vieux Fou maintiendrait son petit héros à l'écart ? Quelles sont ses intentions ? Il sait que je veux utiliser son protégé pour retrouver ma puissance et mon apparence mais que sait-il d'autre ? »

Ses pensées s'interrompirent en entendant un bruit à sa porte. Un de ses fidèles entra et le salua.

- Je t'attendais, l'accueillit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que m'apprends-tu ?

- La rentrée s'est déroulée à Poudlard. Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de me soupçonner, il était plutôt en colère contre son Choixpeau qui a envoyé un message des plus intéressants, rapporta l'homme.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le donna à lire à Voldemort.

- Tu penses que Dumbledore nous cache quelque chose ?

- Certainement. Et je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Je pense aussi qu'il met Harry Potter de côté. J'ai sondé l'esprit du jeune, il est effectivement en pleins doutes, Dumbledore ne l'informe plus de ses plans.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Une fouille dans son bureau et quelques conversations bien engagées m'en apprendront plus..., sourit l'inconnu, apparemment ravi de prendre des risques.

- Et à propos de ta couverture ?

- Je donne encore quelques heures à Mlle Granger pour découvrir qui je suis, mais c'est là que je vais m'amuser.

- Tu prends vraiment tout comme un jeu, soupira le Seigneur Noir.

- Et pourquoi pas Tom ? Quand tu auras vécu plus de 1000 ans comme moi, tu verras que ce sont les risques qui pimentent ta mort !

DORTOIR GRYFFONDOR A POUDLARD

- JE SAIS QUI IL EST !

Hermione se leva de son lit et, moitié trébuchant, moitié courant, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle réveilla ses deux amis en prenant soin qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit et leur intima de descendre dans la salle commune.

- Mione, ça ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures ? Il est 3h du matin !, se plaignit Ron.

- J'ai trouvé qui est notre professeur de DFCM mais je peux tout à fait garder l'information jusqu'au petit déjeuner, dit la jeune fille en faisant mine de retourner se coucher.

- Non, non, n'écoute pas Ron, intervint Harry. Dis-moi s'il te plait ma petite Mione, toi qui es une grande sorcière très intelligente et sans qui je ne ferai rien.

- Je vais vous le dire.

« Trop facile », pensèrent les garçons en se regardant avec un sourire.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais lu son nom quelque part. Souvenez-vous du cours d'histoire de la magie en quatrième année..., commença Hermione

- Oui, oui.

« Tu parles qu'on écoute, il n'y a que Hermy qui prend les cours ! Mais je l'aime comme ça ! », se dit Ron.

- ... et en parlant du conflit gobelins contre vampires, le professeur Binns a fait mention de Léto Blood.

- Hein ?, se réveillèrent les garçons qui n'avaient pas suivi les explications de leur amie, leurs cerveaux s'étaient endormis dès qu'ils avaient entendu les mots « histoire de la magie ».

- Léto Blood. Il a rédigé le traité de paix entre les vampires et les gobelins. Et s'il était présent pour des faits qui se sont déroulés il y a plus de deux cents ans ajoutés à son aura, ses yeux rouges et son charme...

- ... ça veut dire que c'est un vampire, conclut Harry. C'est ça que Drago savait et que Blood l'a empêché de révéler par inadvertance ! Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a engagé un vampire comme professeur ?

- Il est peut être dans notre camp, suggéra Hermione, et il va t'aider à améliorer tes pouvoirs.

- Alors pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

Même Hermione ne sut lui donner une réponse.

BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE.

Albus prenait une dernière tasse de thé avant de se retirer. D'abord plongé dans ses pensées, il se mit à parler à voix haute, appréciant le ton conspirateur de sa voix.

- Avec Blood de mon côté, je prends un sérieux avantage sur Tom. Dans quelques jours, je pourrai commencer le rituel pour brider la magie de Harry, et s'il ne survit pas, je dirai à l'école que je l'ai envoyé à Durmstrang pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs et qu'il va passer quelques temps là-bas. Le temps que j'élimine Tom, que je devienne le nouveau héros d'Angleterre et que j'obtienne la place que je mérite, le trône, tout le monde aura oublié le pauvre petit garçon à la cicatrice. La vraie prophétie ne se réalisera pas.

Derrière le bureau, les portraits écoutaient le discours empreint de folie du directeur de Poudlard, notamment celui d'un homme aux yeux rouges avec un collier en forme de serpent qui s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le remarque. Il se matérialisa dans un bureau, à l'emplacement d'une toile vide.

- Tu avais raison de soupçonner Dumby, ce vieux fou a l'intention de brider les pouvoirs de Potter pour contrer mon héritier. Et il a parlé d'une vraie prophétie.

- Une vraie prophétie ? Celle que nous connaissons à propos de l'affrontement entre Harry Potter et Tom ?

- S'il tue le Gryffondor, le camp de l'Obscurité vaincra, résuma Salazard Serpentard sous sa forme de portrait.

- Mais le Choixpeau a parlé d'un autre choix qui s'offre à Tom et à Harry !, s'écria soudainement son interlocuteur. C'est de cette prophétie dont Dumledore parle ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il était en colère lorsque le Choixpeau a laissé un message pour Potter ! Ainsi, le fou a trompé non seulement son propre camp mais aussi Tom. Dans quel but ?

- Il veut s'emparer du pouvoir et devenir le nouveau dictateur d'Angleterre, répondit le fondateur (parmi les quatre) de Poudlard.

- Tout ceci change nos plans. Harry Potter est en danger, si le fanatique du citron bloque sa magie, Tom ne pourra pas récupérer toute sa puissance, ni son apparence parce que celle-ci n'est pas belle à voir soit dit entre nous. Qui aurait cru un tel revirement de situation ?

- Je te charge d'en informer mon héritier. Il semblerait qu'encore une fois je doive remettre le destin de ma lignée entre tes mains, Léto.

- Voyons, cher ami, t'ai-je déçu en te sortant de ta situation quelque peu _mordante_ il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps ?, questionna Blood.

- Non, en effet. Et ma descendance n'en est ressortie que plus forte. Tous ces pouvoirs et ces facultés transmis de génération en génération...

- N'oublie pas les inconvénients, rappela le vampire.

- Tu veux parler de notre régime alimentaire quelque peu modifié ? Nous nous en sommes accommodés. De même qu'aucun n'a eu à se lier. Non, Léto, nous avons réussi à faire de cette malédiction une source de puissance. Cette même source qui conduira mon héritier à vaincre Dumbledore et faire naître un monde nouveau, affirma Salazar Serpentard.

- C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Et maintenant, permettez-moi de me retirer pour avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A SUIVRE...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Tout d'abord merci pour suivre cette histoire, pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée du temps mis entre deux publications mais étant en plein dans les exams, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour avancer cette fic.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4.

Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard mais, pour Ron et Harry, ainsi que pour la majorité des étudiants normalement constitués, ils avaient le sentiment que cela faisait des semaines ! Les professeurs les assommaient à coups de devoirs et de rouleaux de parchemin, de sorts et d'encriers, de chaudrons et de baguettes ! Et tous leur répétaient : « Vous êtes en Septième Année maintenant. Le travail est plus dur pour réussir vos APICS ».

« Tu parles d'une excuse », pensaient les jeunes, persuadés que la dernière année servait de vengeance pour les professeurs qui s'étaient retenus jusqu'alors. Ils les imaginaient, jubilant autour d'un Whisky Pur Feu, se racontaient combien de devoirs ils imposaient à leurs étudiants, concourant pour le titre en or du « Persécuteur d'élèves ». D'ailleurs, Rogue devait être classé hors catégorie ou bien gagner la palme chaque année…

Bien sur, certains élèves, extraterrestres probablement, ne se plaignaient jamais de cette avalanche de devoirs. Ainsi Hermione, chef des mutants vouant un culte au Dieu du travail scolaire, s'enfermait des heures à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Harry et Ron avaient essayé de lui refiler leurs devoirs, inventant de nouveaux arguments.

- Tu sais, Mione chérie, les brillantes sorcières (mutantes) telles que toi ont besoin de beaucoup de travail pour être heureuses. Et comme nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, surtout Ron, nous acceptons de nous sacrifier et de te donner nos exercices à faire pour que tu aies un équilibre de vie.

- …

- Non, non, surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, c'est dur, mais nous y arriverons. C'est ton bonheur avant le nôtre. Nous t'aimons beaucoup Hermione, tu sais, avait prononcé le Golden Boy, Ron à ses côté, les deux souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en lui tendant leurs parchemins.

- C'est ça, avait répondu la jeune sorcière. Je vous crois mes chers petits mais, en ce moment, c'est la crise, et je milite en faveur de la replantation des arbres qui servent à faire le papier sur lequel on écrit. Vous comprendrez donc que je veux utiliser le moins de rouleaux possible, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais tu en as rédigé douze pour le devoir de Rogue !, s'insurgea Ron. Et quinze pour l'exposé de McGonagall.

- Oui, mais j'ai adhéré à la mouvance écologique depuis… deux minutes maintenant. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos parchemins, je suis persuadée que vous rejoindrez vite ma cause.

Les jeunes hommes s'étaient regardés étonnés.

« Depuis quand Hermione milite pour une cause écolo ? »

On était jeudi. Leur premier cours de DCFM allait commencer, en commun avec les Serpentards, pour leur plus grand bonheur mutuel. Harry avait hâte de vois ce qu'allait faire Blood. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu Dumbledore ces derniers jours, celui-ci s'absentant souvent pour des recherches, lui avait-on dit.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle lumineuse et prirent place. Leur professeur apparut derrière eux, déclenchant sursauts et soupirs.

- Bien le bonjour ! Je vois que vos réactions ne sont pas très au point concernant les réflexes à acquérir en cas d'attaque surprise. Nous améliorerons ce point dans l'année. Je me présente : je suis Léto Blood, courageux enseignant bravant la malédiction mortelle du poste de DCFM de Poudlard ! En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si la mort m'effrayait !

L'homme jaugea son public. Une partie le dévisageait les yeux ronds, l'air de dire « mais d'où il sort celui-là ? Quel prétentieux ! ». Une autre frange de son auditoire était encore en mode black out et enfin, une minorité semblait excitée et curieuse, dont Harry faisait partie.

- Je vais rapidement vous présenter le programme de cette année puis nous commencerons. Vous pouvez prendre des notes. Mes cours seront organisés en deux parties, théorique et pratique, la leçon et son application. Vous serez régulièrement confrontés à des créatures magiques, tels qu'épouvantards et strangulots. Je souhaite aussi mettre en place des séances de duels, en tout bien tout honneur, approuvées par le directeur. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin que vous signez un formulaire déchargeant l'école et moi-même de toute responsabilité en cas de mort prématurée et malencontreuse durant mes cours ou les duels… Je plaisante biens sur ! Les jeunes ne savent plus plaisanter ?

« Curieux sens de l'humour… », pensèrent les élèves gênés.

- Je vous assure que ces séances ne représentent aucun danger mais vous permettront d'acquérir de nouveaux sorts, d'établir une échelle de progression et d'établir de solides et franches amitiés entre Serpentards et Gryffondors !, sourit Léto Blood en attendant les réactions.

En effet, tous les élèves se reprirent et s'exclamèrent dans un même élan :

- Amis avec eux ? Jamais ! Plutôt embrasser un Scrout à pétard !

- Ah, j'ai réussi à capter toute votre attention. Bien, nous allons donc commencer notre première leçon : les vampires.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Blood, interrompit Hermione, nous avons déjà traité des vampires en troisième année avec Rémus Lupin.

- Eh bien, une révision ne vous fera pas de mal ? Et je suis sûr que vous apprendrez quelque chose que vous ignorez, Miss Granger, murmura l'homme aux yeux sombres.

La jeune fille rougit et se rassit. Harry, à ses côtés, se demandait pourquoi l'homme avait choisi de parler des vampires, risquant de révéler sa nature aux élèves.

- Aussi loin que peuvent remonter les grimoires, la création des vampires n'a jamais été élucidée. Certains sorciers historiens avancent l'hypothèse que Merlin aurait maudit un sorcier, le condamnant à se sustenter de sang pour sa survie. D'autres prétendent que les vampires sont le fruit d'une expérience d'un potionniste qui aurait renversé de la bave de chauve-souris dans une de ses potions faite à base de sang humain et l'aurait bu… Personnellement, je pense qu'aucune de ces théories n'est exacte mais il ne s'agit pas de débattre sur ce point. Comme vous le savez, les vampires se nourrissent de sang, humain et animal, bien que le sang humain apporte plus de puissance que celui des animaux…

Le cours s'enchaîna sur les pouvoirs de vampire, leur organisation et sur les calices.

- Les calices, expliqua Blood, sont les réserves de sang personnelles, si je puis dire, des vampires, qui en échange leur offrent leur protection. Un lien très fort les unit et, en général, un vampire transforme un humain en calice par amour. Le calice devient immortel comme le vampire… Je vois que l'heure est écoulée, nous nous arrêterons ici pour aujourd'hui. Toutefois, si ce sujet vous intéresse, je vous conseille de lire l'ouvrage anonyme _Vampires : histoire, mythes et cultures__._ De plus, pour notre prochaine rencontre, vous approfondirez le lien qui existe entre le calice et le vampire. Disons, deux rouleaux de parchemin devraient suffire. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Est-il vrai, demande Pansy Parkinson, que Salazar Serpentard a été attaqué par un vampire lorsqu'il était jeune mais qu'il a survécu à ses blessures car il était un puissant sorcier ?

Léto Blood fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

« La curiosité vantarde des Serpentard ! Enfin, je ne peux pas leur dire _toute_ la vérité ».

- Une légende raconte effectivement que Salazar Serpentard aurait été mordu par un vampire alors qu'il inspectait la Forêt Interdite.

- Comment a-t-il survécu alors ?, demanda Neville.

- L'histoire de le dit pas. Mais comme toutes les légendes, nous ne pouvons démêler le vrai du faux.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il fut aidé par un autre vampire et qu'ensemble ils contrèrent la malédiction, ce qui donna à Serpentard de grands pouvoirs. En tout cas, bien plus que ce petit Godric Gryffondor pouvait posséder !, intervint Drago Malefoy.

Le professeur sourit à cette remarque bienvenue, qui servit de diversion alors que les Rouge et Or huaient leurs condisciples.

« Ces Serpentards en savent trop. Leurs parents les impliquent dans des choses qui ne les regardent pas. Je vais m'occuper de leur cas avant que ces informations ne viennent chatouiller les oreilles de Dumbledore. Et je dois toujours trouver cette prophétie. L'aide d'un certain professeur de potion me sera bien utile ».

Les élèves sortirent de la salle. Harry ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis quand Léto Blood l'appela.

- Potter, restez un moment, je vous prie.

Harry fit signe à ses camarades qu'il les rejoindrait un peu après.

- Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de veiller sur vous et de vous proposer un entrainement spécial pour vous préparer à affronter Voldemort.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de prononcer son nom ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Il existe des choses dans ce monde bien plus effrayantes que prononcer un nom !

- Pourquoi Dumbledore m'évite et ne m'a pas parlé de ces entrainements ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore est… occupé. Monsieur Potter, que savez-vous des Horcruxes ?

- Ce sont des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort. Je sais qu'il lui en manque un pour qu'il récupère toute sa puissance.

- Savez-vous comment un Horcruxe est créé ?

- A vrai dire non, monsieur, répondit Harry, se demandant où voulait en venir le vampire.

- Je vois. Donc, vous ignorez ce que vous représentez pour Voldemort…, murmura Blood.

- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour lui ? La prophétie dit que je suis celui qui doit l'affronter, qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

- Oui, oui, cette fameuse prophétie…

Le vampire réfléchit.

« Ce garçon m'intrigue, il a l'air bien innocent. Je n'aimerais pas devoir le tuer pour accomplir les plans de Tom. Dumbledore veut se débarrasser de lui pour que Tom ne retrouve ni ses pouvoirs ni son apparence. Mais il ne sait pas qu'en tuant Potter, Tom retrouvera ses pouvoirs car Potter est le dernier Horcruxe... Suis-je bête ? Il doit le savoir ! Toutes ses absences répétées ces derniers jours, il doit réfléchir à un rituel pour brider les pouvoirs de Potter sans avoir à le tuer ! Et s'il réussit, même Tom ne pourra parvenir à récupérer sa puissance. Ce sale vieux fou glucosé m'a bien eu ! Il doit se douter que son bureau n'est pas sûr et que des espions sont dans le château. »

- Monsieur Blood ?, interpella Harry en voyant l'homme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui ? Ah pardon, monsieur Potter, je réfléchissais à nos futures rencontres. Nous allons laisser passer la rentrée, le temps que vous preniez le rythme scolaire et que j'élabore un programme adapté à votre progression. En attendant, je vous remets cet ouvrage qui, je pense, vous sera très utile », se reprit Léto en faisant apparaître un livre et en le remettant au jeune homme.

Harry, curieux, lut le titre : _Horcruxes, création et destruction par Salazar Serpentard._ Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Monsieur, c'est Salazar Serpentard qui a créé les Horcruxes ?

- Il a en effet inventé le processus de fragmentation de l'âme. Son héritier l'a perfectionné en se servant d'êtres vivants comme réceptacles… plus ou moins involontairement d'ailleurs.

Harry ne releva pas cette dernière partie de phrase, trop concentré sur ce que cet ouvrage pourrait lui apporter comme information.

- Monsieur Potter.

Ledit sorcier releva la tête au son de la voix grave et rencontra les yeux rouges de son professeur.

- Il y a des choses dans ce monde que vous ne savez pas et que vous ne voulez peut-être pas connaître l'existence. Mais ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de ne faire confiance qu'à vous-même. Et ne croyez pas que les camps de la Lumière et de l'Obscurité sont bien départagés, vous seriez surpris de voir la part d'ombre qu'abrite chaque personne présente dans ce château. Sur ce, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis, ils vous attendent derrière la porte.

Harry se dirigea comme un automate vers la sortie de la classe comme si une force invisible le poussait à sortir malgré les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Léto Blood lui avait donné un avertissement en lui conseillant de se méfier des gens de ce château. Les Serpentards, c'est sûr qu'il devait s'en méfier ! Mais les professeurs ? Et que dire du directeur Dumbledore ? Une chose était évidente, il ne devait pas lui parler de ce fameux ouvrage que lui avait remis son professeur vampire. Dumbledore voulait le tenir à l'écart, peut-être que la réponse à cette mise de côté se trouvait dans le livre.

« Je me demande quand même de quel côté est réellement Blood. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir choisi un camp précis… »

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis qui faisaient le pied de guerre devant la salle de classe et leur raconta son entretien avec l'étrange vampire.

- Je pense qu'une petite incursion dans le royaume des Serpentards s'impose, proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Ron.

- A l'évidence, ils en savent bien plus que vous sur Léto Blood, ainsi que sur les sorts de magie noire. Nous en apprendrions peut-être plus en questionnant Drago Malefoy.

- Hermione a raison, confirma Harry. Je dois savoir de quel côté est Léto Blood et ce que manigance Voldemort. Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Le plan avec le polynectar ne fonctionnera pas une deuxième fois, Rogue a renforcé la sécurité de sa réserve depuis la quatrième année !

- Pas besoin de polynectar mais de Véritasérum, confia la sorcière, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Une fois les réponses soutirées à Malefoy, un simple sort d'oubliettes effacera cette partie de sa mémoire.

- Hermy tu es la plus brillante et la plus machiavélique des sorcières que je connaisse, s'enthousiasma Ron en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui pour l'adjectif « brillant » mais « machiavélique » est trop serpentard Ron, rit son amie, le rouge aux joues.

- Que le plan commence !

MANOIR DE DUMBLEDORE – EN PLEINE NUIT.

Le manoir d'Albus Dumbledore était perdu au fin fond de la campagne écossaise, à l'abri des regards moldus. Il était entouré d'une grille magique laissant seulement entrer le propriétaire des lieux et quelques uns de ses partisans. Les indésirables recevaient un sort de confusion et était transplanés dans une ruelle de Londres, sans qu'ils ne se souviennent la raison de leur présence en ville. Autant dire que le manoir était bien protégé contre les intrus, et c'est dans cette demeure que devait se trouver la prophétie tant convoitée par Léto Blood. Le vampire se cachait derrière un buisson longeant la grille, élaborant un stratagème pour entrer. Il avait choisi sa nuit : une nuit noire, sans lune, cette traitresse qui pourrait dévoiler sa présence. Sa vision de vampire lui permettait de voir comme en plein jour, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son comparse.

- Blood ! C'est bien la première et la dernière fois que je t'écoute et que je te rends service ! Te rends-tu seulement compte que nous risquons de griller notre couverture en cambriolant le manoir du vieux fou glucosé ? Mais non, tu n'y as pas songé, après tout, tu es immortel et la mort ne t'effraie pas ! Mais sache qu'ici, il y en a un qui tient à sa vie et qui espère vivre le plus longtemps possible afin de pouvoir maudire ta mort dans les années à venir !

- Rogue, je crois que depuis le temps que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer une phrase aussi longue ! Quel honneur de recevoir une telle distinction !

- Maudit sois-tu toi et tes idées à la … !

- Voyons ! Pas d'obscénités de ce genre mon cher, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit et nous devons faire au plus vite.

- Alors pourquoi attendons-nous depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans ce buisson ? Monsieur n'a pas pris assez de temps pour réfléchir ? Mes fesses ont assez senti les épines du sol ! Et je pourrai même te dire leur nombre !

- Ça va vieux grincheux ! J'ai un plan.

Blood se rapprocha de Rogue et lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille.

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ! Blood, je crois que la mort t'a ramolli le cerveau !

- Tant qu'elle ne m'a pas ramolli le reste mon joli… Je peux te montrer si tu veux vérifier.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nos élèves en surplus hormonal !

- Je t'assure que mon plan va marcher.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais il est hors de question que j'y prenne part.

- On le fait ensemble si tu veux entrer dans le domaine. Imagine-toi découvrant la prophétie et la rapportant à notre Maître, la gloire que tu en retirerais devant les autres Mangemorts…

- C'est bon je viens, mais que cela reste entre nous !

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette et se jetèrent un sort pour modifier leur apparence. Leurs cheveux devinrent roux pour le vampire et blond pour Rogue. Leurs habits se transformèrent à la mode moldue : une casquette rouge dans les cheveux, un blouson rouge, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Leur casquette arborait un logo en forme de citron et une cagette de bonbons compléta leur déguisement.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt, confirma Rogue.

- MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES, MESSIEURS ! Petits et grands, grille enchantée et autres systèmes de sécurité, voici une offre exceptionnelle qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer : une vente bonbons au citron ! Des bonbons fabriqués dans nos usines, à l'extrait naturel de citron. Nos citrons sont récoltés par nos Elfes et nos entreprises participent au commerce équitable. Pour vous chère amie la grille, nous vous offrons une cagette gratuite, oui vous avez bien entendu gratuite !, s'enthousiasma Léto Blood.

Le vampire prenait son jeu très à cœur, montrant ses bonbons, vantant les mérites de son soi-disant commerce, parlant à la grille magique comme si elle allait lui répondre. Rogue, à côté, utilisait toute maîtrise pour ne pas partir en courant et appeler Sainte-Mangouste pour vampires détraqués.

« Il croit vraiment que la grille va nous ouvrir en pleine nuit pour aller déposer des bonbons dans le manoir ! Il a trop regardé de films moldus ! ».

Mais à sa grande surprise, la grille s'ouvrit.

- ... Blood... si tu as trafiqué la grille avant notre arrivée et que tu as inventé tout ceci pour que je me déguise, je t'assure qu'aucune malédiction, aucune poche de sang et aucun charme vampirique ne pourra m'empêcher de te planter un pieu et de t'enchainer pour l'éternité dans la grotte d'un Troll ayant des pensées pas très nettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- L'expérience est tentante... Mais non merci !, sourit le vampire en cachant discrètement son appareil photo sorcier.

« Avec son sale caractère, je suis sur qu'il pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais j'ai les photos et avec tous les progrès de l'informatique, tout le monde pourra les voir dans quelques années ! A moins que je ne les publie dans le journal « La Gazette du Sorcier »... Oui, mais avant, je prendrai soin de m'exiler dans le désert, Rogue ne me suivra jamais là-bas ».

Tandis que Blood réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de ridiculiser, gentiment bien sur, son collègue, tous deux entrèrent dans le manoir. Une fois dans le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Et maintenant ? Tu as une idée de l'endroit où le Fou a caché la prophétie, demanda Blood.

- C'est toi qui nous a amené ici, à toi de trouver, le rembarra Rogue, encore vexé de la plaisanterie de son « collègue ».

- Je te propose de nous séparer. Je fouille son bureau, tu fouilles sa chambre... même son linge sale !

Rogue le regarda d'un air dégoûté mais acquiesça. Léto s'en alla fouiller la pièce qui semblait être le bureau. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, rechercha des trappes cachées, mit même ses doigts dans la cage de Fumseck, mais ne trouva rien.

- Bon sang, où a-t-il pu la dissimuler ?

De son côté, la chauve-souris des cachots, empruntant l'apparence d'un célère détective (fallait pas qu'on le reconnaisse tout de même), la pipe à la bouche, menait son inspection dans la chambre. Il trouva dans la penderie du directeur la collection complète du parfait éleveur de citrons, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil entendu, mais aussi le _Kâma-Sûtra version SM pour sorciers prenant de l'âge_, ce qui ne l'étonna guère depuis qu'il avait surpris le directeur dans son bureau avec un martinet en train de s'auto-flageller. Au bout d'une longue introspection, il soupira et décida d'employer les grands moyens.

- Accio prophétie, lança-t-il bien fort.

- Rogue, alors tu as trouvé quelqu... NOOONNN !, cria Blood qui entra dans la pièce au même moment où Severus lança son sort.

- Quoi ?

- Le manoir est équipé d'un système de reconnaissance de sortilèges. Tout sort lancé par un autre que Dumbledore active les défenses.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

Ils interrompirent leur dispute en entendant un bruit sourd venir du couloir et se mirent en garde, baguettes levées, en voyant deux énormes chiens à trois têtes venir vers eux, les babines retroussées et les crocs luisant de bave.

- Je ne savais pas que Cerbère avait eu des petits, commenta Blood, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude néanmoins.

Rogue ne releva pas la plaisanterie, se concentrant sur le combat qui s'annonçait.

C'est avec un aboiement tonitruant que les chiens se jetèrent sur les intrus.

CHATEAU DE POUDLARD.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, planqués derrière une statue bordant le couloir menant au dortoir des Serpentards, scrutaient la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Ils arrivent, chuchota Harry en se recouvrant, lui et ses amis, de la cape d'invisibilité.

Malefoy venait d'arriver Crabbe et Goyle. Au moment où ils passèrent devant eux, les trois Gryffondors jetèrent sur eux un sort et tous trois tombèrent au sol, endormis.

- Et maintenant ?, demanda Ron.

- On enferme Crabbe et Goyle dans les toilettes et on fait léviter Malefoy en le recouvrant de la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. On fait vite, je vois Pansy Parkinson qui se ramène.

Ils firent léviter les deux gorilles et les enfermèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches puis, ils s'isolèrent dans la salle sur demande.

- Tu as apporté la fiole de Véritasérum ?, demanda Harry à Ron.

- Mes frères ont réussi à nous l'obtenir, confirma le cadet des Weasley en sortant de sa poche un tube.

- Tu le maintiens, je le fais boire.

Ils attendirent que Malefoy daignent déglutir et avalent la potion, et durent lui masser, à contrecœur, la gorge pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

- Enervatum, prononça Harry en pointant sa baguette vers son rival.

Ledit rival se réveilla, son regard exprimant incompréhension puis colère en scrutant le lieu où il se situait, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et, en quelle mauvaise compagnie il était !

- Potter ! Que m'as-tu fait espèce de binoclard décérébré !

- Quel est ton nom ?, demanda Harry sans se soucier des insultes.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, répondit automatiquement le blond. Vous m'avez fait boire du Véritasérum ? C'est interdit par le règlement ! Je vais le signaler à Rogue, je vais le dire à mon père et vous serez renvoyés !

- C'est ça, pleure mon petit, mais tu ne te souviendras plus de rien dès que nous aurons eu nos réponses, nargua Ron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le Serpentard pâlir un peu plus.

- Il faut se dépêcher, les garçons, interrompit Hermione, la potion n'est pas d'une grande qualité, elle n'agira pas longtemps.

- Tu es un Mangemort ?, demanda Harry.

- Je fais partie de la future jeune génération qui va prendre la marque dans deux semaines, murmura Drago, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas répondre mais ses mots furent quand même audibles.

- Combien vous êtes ? Dis-moi les noms.

- Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Bulstrode, Nott, Zabini...

- Cela ira pour les noms. Qui est Léto Blood ?, pressa Harry en voyant que le regard du blond se faisait moins voilé, signe que la potion commençait à ne plus faire d'effet.

- C'est un des plus puissants vampires qui ait existé, on dit que c'est lui qui sauva Salazar Serpentard...

- Il travaille pour Voldemort ?

- Bien sur Potter et crois-moi, l'heure de ta mort approche !

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé ?

- Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Va te faire foutre Potty !

- Ce n'est plus la peine de l'interroger Harry, chuchota Hermione, il n'est plus sous l'emprise de la potion.

- Je vous le laisse, moi je dois à tout prix avertir Dumbledore de tout ce que nous a révélé Malefoy.

- Mais Harry, si tu lui dis ce qu'on a fait, nous allons être renvoyés !, s'horrifia la jeune fille.

- Hermy, la sécurité de Poudlard et même du monde sorcier est en jeu ! Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va nous virer pour ça ?

- Fonce, mec ! Nous te rejoignons, assura Ron.

Harry sourit puis sortit à toute vitesse de la Salle sur Demande, courant dans les couloirs vers le bureau du directeur. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione pointait sa baguette vers Malefoy afin de lui jeter le sort d'Oubliettes.

- A votre place, je ne laisserai pas mon pote Potty allait voir seul le Vieux citronné.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Encore des mensonges ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récupéré tous ses Horcruxes et pour récupérer tous ses pouvoirs, il a besoin de la magie et du sang de Potter. Et ça, Dumbledore le sait...

- Par Merlin !, cria Hermione. Dumbledore veut priver Harry de ses pouvoirs ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si distant avec lui ces derniers temps ! Ron, vite ! Harry est en danger !

- Courrez vite, la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe, sauvez votre ami et permettez au plus puissant Mage noir de l'Histoire de revenir !, sourit Malefoy.

Les deux Gryffondors, sans plus penser à jeter un sort au Serpentard, se ruèrent à la poursuite d'Harry, priant pour le rattraper à temps.

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs et que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?, les intercepta Rusard, accompagné de Miss Teigne.

- Monsieur Rusard, il faut nous laisser passer..., souffla Hermione, c'est Harry, il est... en danger !

- Que d'histoires ! Vous allez raconter tout ceci au professeur MacGonagall.

- Ron, que faisons-nous ?, chuchota la brune à son ami.

- On court voir MacGonagall !

Les deux jeunes suivirent Rusard, espérant avoir encore le temps de sauver Harry, avec l'aide de leur professeur.

Harry était arrivé devant le bureau du directeur et s'apprêtait à donne le mot de passe, « sorbet citron », quand la statue s'écarta pour laisser sortir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur, s'exclama Harry, soulagé qu'il soit présent, je dois absolument vous parler. J'ai des informations très importantes, Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr !

- Viens avec moi, je sais que l'école n'est pas sure depuis quelque temps. Nous ne pouvons pas parler dans mon bureau. Suis-moi, je connais un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et tous deux s'éloignèrent dans les confins du château...

MANOIR JEDUSOR.

- Vous avez trouvé la prophétie, demanda Voldemort, assis derrière son bureau, dès que ses deux espions l'eurent salué.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Rogue en sortant un globe de sous sa cape.

- Bien, vous avez parfaitement rempli votre tâche. A présent, Séverus, tu peux retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Rogue contint sa curiosité, il voulait aussi connaître la vraie prophétie et jeta un regard noir à Blood qui restait près du Maître. Il sortit du bureau et rejoint la zone de transplanage, se réjouissant néanmoins à l'idée de narguer Lucius quant au fait que c'était LUI qui avait ramené la vraie prophétie, non sans mal d'ailleurs. Blood et lui avaient affronté ces monstres qui résistaient aux sorts et ils s'étaient vus contraints de transformer leurs baguettes en armes blanches pour les tuer. Une fois mort, la solution leur était apparue comme la plus plausible : la prophétie était cachée dans le ventre de l'un des monstres. Ils les avaient éventrés pour découvrir le globe. Et maintenant, tout ce dont le professeur rêvait était une bonne douche pour faire disparaître les traces de sang et soigner ses blessures. A son retour au Château, un étrange pressentiment l'assaillit. Il ne percevait plus l'aura de Potter, hors il la connaissait par cœur, cela faisait des années qu'il gardait un œil sur le jeune homme.

« Dumbledore serait passé à l'action ? Je dois retrouver Potter, mais avant, avertir le Maître ».

Du côté du manoir de Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier des Ténèbres, Celui-qui-effrayait-la-population-sorcière-rien-que-par-son-nom, était pensif. Il avait écouté la prophétie et, maintenant, il était plus que jamais, en proie aux doutes. A ses côtés, Léto réfléchissait à tout ce qu'impliquaient cette véritable prédiction, qui remettait en question tant de choses.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi, Léto... Tant de chemins, tant de possibilités que nous avions écarté...

- Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas envisagé ton ascension au pouvoir sous cet angle... Toutefois, je pense que cette prophétie peut se réaliser et que ton pouvoir en sera renforcé, de même que ton gouvernement sur le monde sorcier...

- Je ne sais pas...

Soudainement, Rogue entra dans le bureau, s'effondrant à moitié sur le tapis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de t'introduire ici sans ma permission Rogue ? Tu veux mourir ?

- Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi mais c'est au sujet de Potter, il est en danger ! Le Vieux Fou a commencé son attaque !

A SUIVRE.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Tout d'abord félicitations pour ceux qui ont passé (et réussi) leurs examens, bon courage à ceux qui attendent leurs notes.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et aussi pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5.

Le visage de Lord Voldemort restait impassible. Pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient la réflexion intense qui le plongeait dans cet état d'immobilité.

« Le Fou ne peut pas m'avoir devancé. Saurait-il que Potter constitue mon dernier Horcruxe ? Je n'en doute guère à présent. Il va brider les pouvoirs du garçon et je ne pourrai plus retrouver ma puissance d'antan. Ni mon apparence et j'en ai assez de cette face de serpent moche à souhait ! Mais cette prophétie change tellement de choses... Je n'ai pas le choix : il faut sauver l'élève Potter ! »

- Monseigneur ?, demanda Rogue le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Toi, Séverus, retourne au château, tâche de situer l'emplacement de Potter et de Dumbledore. Léto, viens avec moi, nous rassemblons les Mangemorts.

- Bien, Maître, répondirent les deux hommes.

Alors que Rogue sortait en courant pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage et retourner à Poudlard, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et d'un sort, convia ses Mangemorts dans la salle de réunion. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la brûlure de ses soldats soit tellement insupportable afin que ces derniers comprennent l'urgence de la situation. Ce qu'ils firent, puisqu'au bout d'une minute, tout son cercle était réuni autour de lui.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, Dumbledore a décidé de me contrer en s'en prenant à Potter. L'idée est bonne, me direz-vous, sauf que ce Vieux Fou veut s'en prendre à sa magie et la lui retirer, ce qui m'empêcherait d'utiliser la puissance du morveux pour récupérer la mienne. La situation est simple : nous allons à Poudlard pour capturer Potter. Tuez tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route et ramenez-moi Potter vivant !

- Entendu, maître !, rugirent les Mangemorts.

- Lucius, rassemble le plus d'hommes que tu pourras et rejoins moi directement à Poudlard. Fenrir, ordonne à tes loups-garous de nous retrouver mais attention, je ne veux pas de bain de sang. Qu'ils ne tuent que ceux qui s'en prendront à nous, laissez en vie les enfants qui ne nous attaquent pas. Rosier, tu t'occupes d'amener les Géants, leur force nous sera utile. Quant à toi, Rodolphus, reste en dernière ligne avec les Elfes pour couvrir notre retraite. Occupe-toi aussi du charme du bouclier.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de rejoindre leur poste.

- Léto, avec moi, nous avons une petite visite à rendre à ce cher Dumby.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna en compagnie de son acolyte. Mais tous avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir les yeux rouges du vampire, faisant écho à ceux du Lord.

CHATEAU DE POUDLARD

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'Harry suivait le professeur Dumbledore, à travers les couloirs sinueux du château. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait perdu tout repère, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux qu'ils arpentaient.

- Professeur Dumbledore, où allons-nous ?

- Dans une salle que tu as déjà vu, Harry, mais nous nous y rendons par un autre chemin.

- Pourquoi ne pas se rendre dans un bureau de vos collègues ? Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall pourrait enchanter la pièce pour nous protéger des espions de Voldemort.

- Non mon petit, nous ne pouvons nous fier à personne !

Harry songea que le directeur se faisait trop de soucis, mais qui ne s'en ferait pas à sa place ? Après tout, il y a avait un traitre dans ses rangs et le jeune sorcier était content de pouvoir apporter sa contribution dans cette guerre. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce au sous-sol, éclairée par des torches ensorcelées. Harry reconnut le lieu immédiatement.

- C'est ici que je me suis battu contre Voldemort la toute première fois, en première année. Il partageait le corps du professeur Quirrell et voulait récupérer la pierre philosophale.

- Oui, Harry, tu as bien reconnu le lieu. L'endroit où ton combat a commencé... et celui où il va se terminer.

Ce fut plus le ton de Dumbledore que ses mots qui firent tourner la tête d'Harry dans sa direction. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda le jeune homme, en glissant sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour attraper sa baguette.

- Mon garçon, je suis conscient du rôle que tu as joué au cours de ces dernières années. Tu as su arrêter les plans de Voldemort plusieurs fois et pour cela, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais, tu vois Harry, je ne peux me permettre que tu tombes entre ses mains et qu'il utilise ta puissance pour retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Comment ça ?

- En te marquant avec la cicatrice, Voldemort a fait de toi un Horcruxe, involontairement bien sur. Mais le fait est que s'il parvient à te tuer, il retrouvera sa puissance. Mon intérêt était donc de te garder en vie. Cependant, à cause de son alliance avec Léto Blood, dont j'étais au courant, il a trouvé un moyen de récupérer son apparence, ce qui renforcerait sa puissance et son autorité. Et tu es ce moyen, ta puissance et ton sang combinés le ramèneront au pouvoir. Et ça, je ne peux pas laisser faire.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- A cause d'une prophétie existant sur vous.

- La prophétie ? Mais je la connais !, hurla Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la trahison du directeur. Je dois me battre contre Voldemort et l'un de nous mourra. Si je gagne, la paix reviendra dans le monde sorcier. Pourquoi me nuire alors ?

- A vrai dire, cette prophétie est une fausse, que j'ai créée et remplacée à la place de la vraie. Et la véritable prophétie ne fait pas mention de ton affrontement avec Voldemort, l'informa Dumbledore, d'un ton froid mais calme.

- Que dit-elle ?

- Que tu rejoindras son camp.

- C'est impossible, rugit le jeune homme. VOLDEMORT A TUE MES PARENTS ! Comment pouvez-vous croire une telle chose ? Comment osez-vous penser que je pourrai trahir la mémoire de mes parents ?

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te laisser avec tes pouvoirs. Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'est la guerre. Et toute guerre entraine des dommages collatéraux...

Harry recula, un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit alors qu'une douleur sournoise s'infiltrait en lui. Elle lui rongeait le cœur, lui brisait sa volonté, faisant naître l'abattement et le doute. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

« C'est donc ça que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est trahi par une personne qui compte à vos yeux ? »

Parce que oui, la trahison du directeur était évidente. Il voulait lui retirer sa magie, une part de son être même, cet homme qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme son mentor, un membre de sa famille, presqu'un grand-père. C'est comme si un millier de couteau se plantaient dans son cœur et qu'une main invisible lui comprimait les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?, interrogea le jeune sorcier.

- Je vais te retirer toute ta puissance magique. Et je ne suis pas un monstre, mon garçon, j'ai fait des recherches pour que tu restes en vie après mon rituel.

- A quoi bon vivre si vous m'enlevez une partie de moi ?, cracha Harry, retrouvant un peu de sa hargne.

- J'effacerai ensuite ta mémoire et je te renverrai dans le monde moldu où tu retrouveras une existence normale, continua Dumbledore sans faire attention à Harry.

- Ron et Hermione me chercheront, tout comme mes amis.

- Non, je leur ferai oublier à eux aussi. Personne ne saura que tu as existé...

- Qui combattra alors Voldemort ?

- Ce ne sont plus tes affaires, répondit le directeur en sortant sa baguette.

- Le moment était arrivé. Dumbledore ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi facile. Mais l'abattement d'Harry était visible.

« Tout oublier, ne plus me rappeler que j'ai été un sorcier. Non, je veux me souvenir, j'ai des amis qui comptent sur moi, j'ai réussi à avoir une famille ! J'ai Sirius, Rémus, Hermione, Ron et sa famille, Ginny, Hagrid... Je ne peux pas les oublier, ni mes parents, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour moi ! »

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS, lança le directeur

- PROTEGO !

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et s'était protégé du sort du Glucosé.

- Je me doutais que tu ne me rendrais pas la tâche simple. Mais ma puissance est plus grande que la tienne, rends-toi immédiatement ou prépare-toi à endurer beaucoup de souffrances, menaça le directeur.

- Je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre, prévint Harry. Je ne vous faciliterai pas la tâche !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Gryffondor. A moins que tu n'essayes de gagner du temps en espérant que tes amis vont te retrouver ? Il n'y a personne qui le pourra. Tu es perdu.

Le jeune homme savait que ses amis auraient du mal à le localiser mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Et s'il tombait, ce serait baguette en main après avoir donné tout ce qu'il avait ! Il s'élança dans le duel le plus difficile de sa vie.

POUDLARD, BURE AU DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL.

Hermione et Ron avaient parcouru les derniers mètres en courant, trainant Rusard derrière eux, pour rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui corrigeait des copies.

- Professeur, professeur ! Venez vite, Harry est en danger ! Dumbledore va le priver de ses pouvoirs.

- Comment ? Que racontez-vous, je ne comprends rien !

Alors que Ron soupirait, Hermione entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient, depuis leur arrivée à l'école en train, même l'interrogation de Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure, la directrice des Gryffondors pâlissait.

- Rusard, allez chercher Hagrid, je me charge de prévenir les professeurs, nous devons retrouver Potter et tirer tout ceci au clair. Je ne peux pas songer que le directeur veuille du mal à Harry, dit-elle en se levant.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et fit vibrer les murs du château.

- ON NOUS ATTAQUE !, hurla Peeves, en apparaissant soudainement à travers le corps de Ron. Les Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui sont devant l'école et ils ont forcé la barrière magique !

- Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber, souffla la directrice des Gryffondors. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous nous battrons et défendrons nos positions. Rusard, aidez les préfets à rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle et empruntez le passage secret sous la table des professeurs. Faites évacuer le maximum d'élèves en commençant par les plus jeunes. Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, suivez-le.

- Nous voulons vous aider, n'oubliez pas que Harry est en danger !, implora Hermione.

- Je me charge de retrouver monsieur Potter, mais vous, votre rôle est de survivre à cette guerre, laissez les membres de l'Ordre vous défendre et allez vous cacher. C'est un ordre !

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête, ce que le professeur McGonagall prit pour un signe d'assentiment. Ils sortirent et une fois hors de vue de la directrice, ils se cachèrent derrière une statue.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant Mione ?

- La carte du Mauraudeur ! Nous devons retourner dans le dortoir et chercher la carte dans les affaires d'Harry, c'est le seul moyen de le retrouver.

Ils se mirent à courir en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors, mais furent stoppés alors qu'ils traversaient le cloître de l'école. Des centaines de Mangemorts arrivaient dans leur direction, le bouclier de Poudlard achevait de se résorbait dans un crépitement d'étincelles magiques. Les cris des élèves leur parvinrent à mesure que les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres cassaient les fenêtres en pénétrant dans toutes les pièces du château. Ils virent le ciel se parer de reflets verts, rouges, dorés, signe que les sorts fusaient entre les deux camps.

- Dépêchons-nous Ron !

- Hermione, les Mangemorts sont ici, je ne peux pas laisser Ginny toute seule.

- ...

Les deux jeunes s'observaient en proie au déchirement le plus total. De qui s'occupait en premier ?

- Nous allons chercher Ginny, la mettre en sécurité avec le reste des élèves, puis nous irons chercher Harry, en espérant qu'il se débrouille sans nous.

Ils se remirent à courir, essayant d'éviter les élèves affolés qui cherchaient un moyen de s'enfuir, tandis que d'autres, les plus jeunes surtout, étaient paralysés par la peur. Adossés contre un mur, ils se recroquevillaient sur eux, en pleurant, incapables de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. La peur avait pris le pas sur la raison. Ron ne put passer outre en voyant ces jeunes élèves de Serpentard apeurés et, bien qu'il soit dans la maison ennemie, il les empoigna pour les remettre debout.

- Ne restez jamais immobiles face au danger. Ecoutez, vous devez rejoindre la Grande Salle, tous les élèves s'y retrouvent et vous serez mis à l'abri. Ne restez pas plantés là, courrez !

Les jeunes élèves le regardèrent, une lueur d'espoir naquit dans leurs yeux et ils se mirent à courir. Ron porta ensuite son regard sur Hermione qui le félicita d'un signe de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du château.

Voldemort était parvenu avec les derniers Mangemorts, Blood à ses côtés. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et ce qu'ils virent ne ressemblaient en rien à une école. Les salles de cours étaient dévastées, les tableaux mis à terre brûlaient, tandis que les personnages se réfugiaient dans les toiles encore épargnées. Les dortoirs des élèves étaient remués de fond en comble. Des corps jonchaient le sol, professeurs, Mangemorts mais aussi des élèves qui avaient choisi de leur faire face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressentait aucune pitié, aucune culpabilité en voyant les cadavres d'enfants et leur regard sans vie. L'odeur de la mort planait en même temps que celle du sang, réveillant la créature maléfique qui sommeillait en lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que les yeux de Blood étaient d'un rouge vif.

- Tu t'en sortiras ?, demanda le Lord à son comparse.

- Mon cher Tom, tu oublies qui je suis. Ce n'est pas quelques gouttes de sang qui vont m'empêcher de réaliser ma mission.

Voldemort sourit, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui même en pareille situation. Il se concentra pour envoyer un message télépathique à ses troupes.

« N'oubliez pas, laissez les élèves en vie sauf ceux qui vous défient, tuez les professeurs, trouvez moi Potter ! »

- Monseigneur, le salua Rogue qui l'avait rejoint, son visage dissimulé derrière le masque des Mangemorts. J'ai examiné le château mais je ne trouve pas Potter ni le vieux fou.

- Et comment vais-je faire pour les trouver !, rugit le Lord en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Ses amis, intervint Léto. Nous devons mettre la main sur Granger et Weasley, eux sauront.

- En espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie sinon c'est la tienne que je prendrai, menaça Voldemort en regardant toujours le maître des Potions.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs au pas de course (qui aurait cru qu'un vieux de soixante ans avait autant de vitesse et d'endurance ?).

- Blood, tu ressens leurs auras ?, demanda Séverus.

- Je ne me déplace pas sans but, Rogue. J'ai repéré leur odeur, Weasley est blessé d'ailleurs, son sang marque son passage.

Au détour d'un couloir, devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondors, ils aperçurent les deux amis de Potter, encerclés par quatre Mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy et Greyback. Granger et Weasley avaient encore leur baguette à la main et étaient prêts à mourir pour sauver leur cause. Leurs habits étaient déchirés, la jeune femme avait un gros ecchymose à la joue tandis que l'arcade sourcilière de son ami était éclatée et saignait.

- Arrêtez !, ordonna le Seigneur noir. Je veux ces deux vermines en vie.

Les Mangemorts, en reconnaissant leur maître, baissèrent leur baguette et s'inclinèrent.

- Vous deux, ordonna Lucius aux Mangemorts de seconde classe, retournez avec les autres.

Seuls restèrent lui, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Rogue, Léto Blood (qui n'avait pas voulu dissimuler son visage) et Lord Voldemort. En voyant son apparence hideuse mais néanmoins terrifiante, Hermione et Ron eurent un frisson de peur en songeant aux tortures qui les attendaient. Car si le Lord avait empêché qu'on les tue maintenant, c'était pour qu'ils leur disent où était Harry. Entre un vieux fou de directeur et un seigneur noir, allez savoir ce qu'il valait le mieux pour leur ami !

- Vous, rugit Hermione en voyant Blood, Harry avait confiance en vous et vous nous avez trahi !

- Attention, Miss Granger, mesurez vos propos. Votre directeur savait très bien où penchait mon allégeance avant de m'engager.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Mais pour faire diversion alors qu'il cherchait le moyen de retirer les pouvoirs de Potter. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal, nous voulons empêcher Dumbledore de s'en prendre à Harry...

- Pour mieux le tuer ensuite ?, railla Ron.

- Sale morveux, savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?, cria Malefoy. Surveillez votre langage devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Prince des Vampires !

- Prince des Vampires ?, interrogea Hermione.

- Les présentations sont terminées, stoppa Voldemort à court de patience. Puisque vous n'allez pas parler facilement... IMPERO !

Hermione et Ron sentirent leur tête se vider de toute pensée, de toute inquiétude. Ile ne pouvaient résister, ils n'avaient plus la volonté. La guerre était loin, leurs soucis aussi, seul comptait cette étrange félicité qui s'emparait d'eux et qui engourdissait leur sensation.

- Menez-nous à Potter.

Pourquoi ne pas répondre à cette voix, il est tellement facile de répondre sans se poser de questions.

- Nous ne savons pas, répondirent les sorciers à l'unisson. Harry est parti prévenir Dumledore dans son bureau que Léto Blood était un vampire au service de Vous-Savez-Qui et c'est Drago Malefoy qui nous a révélé les vraies intentions du directeur.

- Si vous ne savez pas, alors vous ne nous êtes d'aucune utilité, annonça Voldemort en levant sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège de la mort.

- Mais, nous avons le moyen de le retrouver.

- Quel est-il ?

- Harry possède dans ses affaires une carte de Poudlard, la carte du Maraudeur, créée par James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black qui permet de localiser toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le château. Si Harry est ici, la carte nous l'indiquera.

- M'étonne pas de ce sale cabot d'inventer des trucs pareils, maugréa Rogue en songeant que Black ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

- Bien. Allons chercher cette fameuse carte, ordonna le Lord.

Hermione et Ron, sous l'emprise de l'imperium, menèrent les Mangemorts et leur maître dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et ses camarades. Ils fouillèrent sa malle et ressortir un morceau de parchemin vierge. Ron sortit sa baguette, vite arrêté par Lucius Malefoy.

- Arrête ça jeune Weasley, que crois-tu faire face à nous ?

- Il faut prononcer une formule pour activer la carte, répondit d'un ton neutre le Gryffondor.

Malefoy regarda son maître qui fit un signe de tête avant de laisser celui que son fils surnommait la belette agir.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça-t-il en tapant la carte de sa baguette.

- Faut vraiment être de stupides Gryffondors pour choisir pareille formule !, commenta Lucius.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !, renchérit Rogue.

Le groupe de Mangemorts observa le parchemin se remplir d'écriture tandis que le Lord prenait la carte des mains de Ron. Il la déplia et appela Harry Potter. Tout de suite, la carte lui montra son emplacement.

- Je l'ai. Et il est avec le vieux fou, nous devons faire vite.

Du côté d'Harry, la situation semblait désespérée. Après une lutte intense et acharnée pour sa part, mais qui n'avait semblée qu'une formalité pour Dumbledore, il se retrouva attaché au milieu d'un cercle incantatoire, tracé avec son sang. Le directeur l'avait roué de sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Le sorcier avait fini par s'évanouir après avoir percuté un mur. Il s'était réveillé dans cette fâcheuse posture, son corps entier lui faisait mal, il avait perdu l'ouïe suite à un sort du directeur pour qu'il ne l'entende pas prononcer ses formules. Son avant bras droit était entaillé dans toute sa longueur. Dumbledore avait recueilli son sang mais n'avait pas refermé la plaie et il saignait abondamment, s'affaiblissant encore plus. Il était content de ne plus porter de lunettes mais des lentilles magiques, au moins il voyait encore.

« Quoique voir sa mort peut être encore pire que de ne pas la voir... », pensa le jeune homme.

Il vit le Vieux fou se positionnait derrière un pupitre qu'il avait fait apparaître et sur lequel reposait un grimoire. Il le vit chercher la bonne formule et ses lèvres bouger à mesure qu'il récitait. Il savait que ses pouvoirs allaient être bridés dans la douleur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte.

Harry sentit une vague de douleur inimaginable l'assaillir de la tête au pied. Un doloris à côté de ça était juste une caresse de plume. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait, l'entaillait, le découpait, le pressait de partout à la fois. Il n'entendait pas ses cris mais sentait ses cordes vocales vibraient à se déchirer. Chaque fibre de muscle réagissait au sortilège, chaque cellule. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit sa magie, une aura blanche lumineuse, sortir de lui.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je vous en prie, Merlin, faites quelque chose ! », pensa Harry avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il ne vit pas le mur de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient exploser pour laisser entrer un groupe de Mangemorts avec à sa tête Lord Voldemort.

- Finite Incantatem, hurla le Lord en direction de Dumbledore. Cruccio !

- Accio grimoire, prononça Léto en profitant de la surprise du Citronné et de l'attaque de Tom pour s'emparer de l'ouvrage.

Le directeur fut envoyé contre un mur mais se releva.

- Tom, je ne pensais pas que tu me retrouverais facilement, sourit-il.

- Garde tes flatteries hypocrites pour toi, vieil homme, et rends-moi Potter !

- Vous arrivez trop tard, le sortilège a marché, Potter n'a plus de pouvoir.

- Tu mens, vieux fou, contra Léto, tu n'as pas eu le temps de finir. Tu espérais peut-être que nous allions tuer Potter en croyant qu'il n'avait plus d'utilité. C'est sur qu'à choisir, je préfèrerais affronter un Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs mais sous cette forme de serpent, plutôt qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant retrouvé son apparence et sa puissance, faisant de lui un être encore plus fort !

Le directeur grinça des dents. Jamais il n'aurait dû engager Blood mais il pensait pouvoir l'utiliser pour sa cause. Le temps avait joué contre lui. Maintenant, il devait se retirer et préparer un nouveau plan d'attaque. Mais avant, il devait récupérer Potter. Il effacerait sa mémoire et le jeune serait à nouveau à son service, le vénérant comme avant... s'il s'en sortait vivant évidemment. Il sortit sa baguette mais les Mangemorts furent plus rapides que lui.

- AVADA KADAVRA, prononcèrent en même temps Voldemort, Blood, Malefoy et Rogue.

Dumbledore n'eut d'autre choix que de transplanner. Il aurait pu se protéger des sorts mais la formule pour brider les pouvoirs de Potter lui avait pris trop de magie. Pour l'heure, il devait retourner auprès de l'Ordre et de ses élèves, tant pis pour le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était trop faible, il allait mourir de toute façon. Quand la fumée des sorts se dissipa, Voldemort vit Fenrir Greyback examiner Potter. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour envoyer un message à ses troupes.

« Nous avons récupéré le colis. Repliez-vous au Manoir, je répète, repliez-vous ».

- Alors ?, demanda le Lord en s'approchant.

Le sang de Potter remplissait ses narines, il était saturé de magie, Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à tout lui prendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort éprouva une attraction très forte à l'odeur du sang. Il sentit, malgré lui, ses canines s'allonger.

- Il va très mal Monseigneur. Son duel avec Dumbledore et le rituel l'ont trop affaibli. Il va mourir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit.

- Léto, si je tue Potter, je récupérerais ma puissance ?

- Oui. Mais il vous reste une autre solution : la prophétie. Vous pouvez encore sauver Potter et retrouver votre ancienne apparence et vos pouvoirs.

- Il est agonisant. Tu sais ce que cela implique pour que je le sauve ! Je refuse !

- Mais si c'était cette solution pour que s'accomplisse la prophétie ?

- ... Sortez tous, sauf toi Léto.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent étonnées mais obéirent à leur maître, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer ses foudres, il avait le doloris facile.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon choix ? Tu sais ce que cela implique ? Comment vais-je pouvoir le gérer ?, demanda Tom en proie au doute. Après tout, cela serait tellement plus simple de l'achever maintenant.

- C'est vrai Tom, ce serait plus simple. Mais avec Potter à tes côtés, tu obtiendras une puissance que personne n'aura pu égaler à ce jour. C'est sur que votre entente ne sera pas des plus simples, après tout, on n'a jamais vu un lion aimer un serpent, l'inverse non plus, mais c'est ça qui est intéressant. Deux destins exceptionnels s'unissant pour former une destinée extraordinaire.

- Très bien. Mais je sens que je vais le regretter.

MANOIR JEDUSOR.

Harry Potter se réveilla, dans un grand lit au drap en satin rouge.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je suis mort ? Non, quand on est mort, on n'a pas mal à la tête... ni aux muscles... ni envie d'aller aux toilettes !».

Il laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la clarté du jour. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre, dans un lit à baldaquins. Les murs étaient blancs, décorés par des symboles, dont Harry ignorait la signification, peints en vert et argent. A sa gauche se trouvait un bureau, tandis qu'à sa droite, il pouvait deviner deux pièces, l'une était la salle de bain, l'autre semblait être un dressing. La pièce était simple mais luxueuse comme l'attestait la qualité des draps qui le recouvraient. D'ailleurs en s'examinant, il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Il ne portait pas de haut mais des bandages recouvraient ses côtes et son bras gauche.

« Quel jour on est ? Où suis-je ? Depuis combien de temps je dors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions pour un réveil, tu ne crois pas ?, demanda une voix que Harry connaissait.

Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête et vit à ses côtés un homme grand, d'une beauté à couper le souffle (« respire, respire ! ») le regarder. Son visage était ovale, ses pommettes hautes, ses traits fins mais masculins. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-longs et parsemés de mèches rouges. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang, avec une lueur à la fois amusée, inquiète mais aussi agacée. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant cet individu et réalisa l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Voldemort ! Comment avez-vous retrouvé votre apparence ?

Le jeune homme tenta de s'enfuir mais à peine il s'éloigna de l'homme qu'une violente douleur le prit par surprise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna et lui attrapa le bras pour le rallonger dans le lit.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?, demanda Harry loin de se douter de la réponse.

- J'ai fait de toi mon calice.

A SUIVRE.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse valable (la honte !)

Ravie que la tournure des évènements vous plaisent (vous surprennent peut-être ?). En espérant que la suite de l'histoire vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6.

- J'ai fait de toi mon calice.

Voldemort avait prononcé cette phrase avec le plus grand détachement et attendait la suite des évènements. Il se préparait à recevoir toutes les émotions du jeune homme et détestait l'idée de devoir ressentir toute forme de sentiment. Les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, pour les membres de l'Ordre sous le patronage du Vieux fou. Lui, ce qui lui importait, c'était la puissance et le pouvoir et pas devoir supporter les jérémiades à venir d'un microbe. Il reporta son attention sur Potter qui était passé en mode « bug ».

... bip... bip... bip... bomp ! C'était le bruit qu'avait fait le cerveau d'Harry lorsqu'il avait décroché en apprenant la nouvelle du Lord.

« Je suis... son calice... »

- Vous êtes un vampire ?

- ... Quelle remarquable perspicacité !, railla le Lord, mais après tout, peu de personnes était au courant, pas même Dumbledore, il avait caché cette information avec soin. Et si tu veux tout savoir, ton cher directeur n'est pas au courant.

- Ne me parlez pas de lui, cracha le Gryffondor en se rappelant la trahison du directeur. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, chacun essaye de manipuler son camp !

- Tu fais erreur, mes Mangemorts savent parfaitement qu'ils ne sont que des pions sur mon échiquier. Tous connaissent le sort qui les attend en cas d'échec dans les missions que je leur confie et ils exécutent leurs tâches avec ardeur. La défense de leur misérable vie n'a pas de prix.

- Vous êtes un monstre, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Mais un monstre honnête, on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton cher et protecteur directeur !

Harry baissa la tête, Voldemort marquait un point. De rage, il serra les poings autour de la couverture qui recouvrait le bas de son corps. Durant toutes ces années, il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait cru, il avait eu foi en ses belles paroles. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une manœuvre de plus destinée à l'abuser. Qui d'autres étaient au courant ? Rémus ? Sirius ? Arthur Weasley ? Harry n'osait imaginer la trahison de sa famille. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, qu'il ne put arrêter, et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne se retint pas de pleurer devant son pire ennemi, ses larmes représentaient pour lui toute sa douleur et toute la trahison qu'il ressentait. Une fois qu'elles se seraient taries, alors il ne devrait plus jamais ressentir ça. Il devrait reprendre son combat. Car il ne croyait pas en cette prophétie qui annonçait qu'il rejoindrait le camp de Voldemort. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'observait fixement mais ses yeux rouges reflétaient sa satisfaction et autre chose que le jeune homme ne sut identifier.

- Cela vous plaît de me voir aussi démuni ?

- Je dois bien avouer que je prends énormément de plaisir à te voir souffrir. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis déçu de ne pas être celui qui te cause cette peine.

Cependant, Voldemort était mal à l'aise. Il n'oubliait pas que son ennemi depuis dix-sept ans était désormais son calice et que, par conséquent, sa tristesse l'assaillait à travers le lien. Son instinct protecteur ne pouvait passer dessus et il éprouvait le besoin d'établir un contact avec lui. Pourtant, sa haine encore grande lui avait permis de ne pas céder face aux désirs du vampire et il arrivait à le contrôler en lui.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait de moi votre calice ? Ne pouviez-vous pas simplement me tuer ? Vous auriez récupérer vos pouvoirs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda longuement et, devant ce désir de vérité qui émanait de sa proie, il se décida à répondre franchement.

- J'ai fait de toi mon calice pour récupérer mon ancienne apparence, mes pouvoirs sont désormais au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, mais aussi à cause de la véritable prophétie, celle que Dumbledore t'a cachée. Cette prophétie dit que nous nous allierons et de cette union naîtra une nouvelle société, dirigée par mes soins, bien entendu. Je veux dominer le monde, moldu et sorcier, et cette prophétie me dit que je ne réussirai qu'en t'ayant à mes côtés.

- Je ne serai jamais de votre côté, vous m'entendez ! Jamais je ne me rallierai à votre cause !

- Sais-tu seulement ce que je défends et ce que je veux pour le monde sorcier Harry ?

- Vous voulez que la magie noire règne, que les sorciers né-moldus ne puissent pas étudier la magie, vous voulez asservir toutes les créatures magiques à votre pouvoir !

- J'imagine que tu récites ce que tu as appris de Dumbledore, sourit le Lord. Quel étrange paradoxe de suivre l'enseignement d'un être qui t'a trahi et lamentablement abandonné !

A ces mots, le jeune sorcier baissa la tête, penaud.

- Comment s'est déroulée la... le... enfin... comment avez-vous fait de moi votre calice ?

Voldemort rassembla ses souvenirs.

* * *

FLASH BACK

- Très bien. Mais je sens que je vais le regretter.

Léto sourit et quitta les lieux. La transformation d'un humain en calice par un vampire était un acte solennel et intime auquel personne n'avait le droit d'assister. Si le processus se déroulait mal et que le vampire ne pouvait contrôler sa soif, on ne pouvait rien faire. La cérémonie n'était, en effet, pas sans danger et il était d'usage que les vampires transforment leur compagnon de vie et leur expliquent les risques avant de commencer. Le futur calice devait tout d'abord boire le sang de son vampire et, seulement après, le vampire devait s'abreuver pour créer le lien. Seulement, le vampire pouvait percevoir comme un affront le fait qu'un humain boive son sang et donc décider de tuer ce dernier dans sa folie instinctive. De plus, une fois le processus entamé, le vampire ressentait une très forte attirance pour le sang du potentiel calice et là aussi, il pouvait se laisser aller à son instinct et provoquer la mort de son compagnon en rendant son corps exsangue. Pour qu'une transformation réussisse, le vampire était obligé de se contrôler, sans compter sur l'aide de son compagnon alors « drogué » par son sang. Léto soupira, il espérait que le processus réussirait, tant pour Tom que pour Harry.

Resté seul dans la salle, Voldemort s'accroupit auprès du corps d'Harry et redressa son buste. Il se trancha alors les veines du poignet et le porta à la bouche du jeune homme.

- Allez sale gosse, bois... bois... si tu veux vivre et continuer à me pourrir l'existence et pouvoir jouer au héros, tu as plus qu'intérêt de boire. Te connaissant, mourir en martyr ne t'intéresserait pas !

Devant le manque de réaction du sorcier, le seigneur noir fit couler son propre sang dans sa bouche et, en gardant toujours le buste d'Harry relevé avec un de ses bras, il utilisa sa main valide pour ouvrir la bouche du jeune homme et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fit couler ainsi son propre sang dans la gorge de son futur calice et le massa pour permettre la déglutition. Cela fait, il lécha son poignet pour cicatriser sa plaie. A peine eut-il fini qu'il ressentit une attraction incroyable naître en lui. Le vampire en lui s'éveilla pleinement et regarda le corps à terre. Il voulait ce corps, oh oui, comme il aspirait déchiqueter sa gorge, plonger ses canines dans sa carotide et le vider de tout ce sang qui l'appelait, qui n'attendait que lui. Voldemort n'attendit pas plus et couvrit le corps d'Harry du sien, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, le plaquant avec son bassin et maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il plongea alors vers le cou offert et y planta ses canines. Aussitôt, le sang saturé de magie emplit sa bouche. C'était divin, du pur nectar, il avait l'impression d'avaler de la magie pure. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter tellement ce sang était délicieux. Le vampire en lui prenait totalement le contrôle. Ce ne fut seulement en entendant la voix de Potter qu'il se reprit.

- Non... non... non..., gémissait le jeune homme, perdu entre la sensation de bien-être apportée par la morsure et le fait de sentir la vie quitter son corps.

Voldemort s'arrêta et lécha les deux trous pour les cicatriser. Son destin était scellé, il s'était uni à son pire ennemi. De suite, après une intense douleur l'envahit et il se plia en deux au sol incapable du moindre mouvement, la respiration coupée. Un halo blanc entoura son corps et du coin de l'œil il vit que ce même halo recouvrait le corps de son désormais calice. Un lien doré, composé de magie pure, se forma et les lia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres put alors ressentir toutes les blessures de Potter causées par le Vieux Fou et une rage sans nom, qu'il n'expliquait pas l'envahit soudainement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte, il transféra sa magie dans le corps du jeune homme et constata avec satisfaction que ses blessures se refermaient, que son visage reprenait des couleurs, que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus régulier. Mais ce à quoi Voldemort ne s'attendait pas, c'est que la magie d'Harry lui parvienne, il la sentit imprégner son corps, chaque muscle, chaque nerf, chaque tendon, chaque cellule. Il regarda ses mains alors que ces dernières rajeunissaient, ses doigts reprenaient une longueur normale, ses ongles se raccourcissaient, sa peau se lissait. Il comprit alors que la magie de Potter était en train de lui rendre son apparence d'antan. Et puis surtout, il le sentait. Le pouvoir brut. Il imprégnait son être le faisant gagner en puissance.

« Ainsi, la prophétie disait vrai. En me liant à Potter, j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs et mon ancienne apparence ».

Le processus se termina, laissant les deux hommes, l'un inconscient et l'autre pantelant, au sol. Le lord se releva tant bien que mal, mais déjà il ressentait les effets du sang de son calice ainsi que les bénéfices de sa transformation. Son corps était jeune, plus fort, plus vigoureux, moins douloureux.

« Pas qu'avant j'étais sénile mais quand même, l'âge n'arrange pas les choses ! »

Il conjura un miroir en pied et resta bouche bée devant son reflet.

« Je comprends pourquoi mes Mangemorts ont la bave aux lèvres en voyant Léto. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien foutu ! La beauté des vampires n'est décidément pas un mythe ! »

Voldemort avait maintenant envie d'essayer ses nouveaux pouvoirs et réfléchissait à la manière la plus rapide de les mettre en pratique, lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette de Potter, toujours à terre.

« Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je n'ai plus besoin de lui ».

Il leva alors sa baguette pour lancer le sort de mort mais une force intérieure l'en empêcha. Ou plus précisément, le vampire en lui le stoppa, incapable de supporter que l'on fasse du mal à son calice.

« Merde ! Foutu instinct de protection des vampires ! Voila une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. Je ne peux plus faire de mal au gosse »

Il devrait y réfléchir plus tard, d'autant plus que ses hommes l'attendaient pour rentrer maintenant que la mission avait été achevée. Il essaya de partir mais la douleur le reprit alors qu'il s'éloignait du jeune homme.

- MERDE ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !, rugit le Lord en réalisant que ce même instinct de protection l'empêchait de s'éloigner de Potter.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir ainsi que des cris.

« Ces misérables Gryffondors que nous avons interrogés tout à l'heure ont du reprendre connaissance et tout raconter aux professeurs. Il est temps pour moi de partir mais je reviendrai. Patience, Dumby, tout n'est qu'une question de temps ».

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana hors de Poudlard, de l'autre côté du lac, où l'attendaient ses hommes. Lesquels furent surpris en découvrant la nouvelle apparence de leur maître.

« Il est carrément canon ! Si ce n'était Lord Voldemort, je crois bien que je le violerais sur place », songea Lucius qui rougit aussitôt de ses pensées en s'apercevant du regard moqueur que lui lançait Blood. « C'est vrai qu'il peut lire dans les pensées, je suis mort ! »

A la place, le vampire éclata de rire.

- Maître, demande Bellatrix Lestrange, que faisons-nous de bébé Potter ? Faut-il l'enfermer ? Le torturer ?

- Non Bellatrix, le jeune Potter va résider quelques temps avec nous... et le premier qui osera lever la main sur lui mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ! Même l'enfer vous semblera un doux paradis comparé à ce vous subirez !, mença-t-il les yeux rougeoyant de haine.

- Bien, Monseigneur, déglutit Lestrange, le souffle coupé par la puissance émanant de son seigneur noir.

- Rentrons à présent. Lucius, je te charge du rapport de nos pertes. Tenez-vous prêt pour une réunion dans quelques heures.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les Mangemorts transplanèrent.

FIN FLASH BACK.

* * *

Harry avait écouté attentivement les faits.

- Vous avez essayé de me tuer après avoir récupéré votre apparence ? Mais vous êtes un vrai salop !, s'emporta le jeune homme. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de moi un vampire puisque j'étais en train de mourir ? Et je veux savoir la véritable prophétie maintenant !

- Tu ne sauras que ce que je voudrai bien te révéler, grogna Voldemort, agacé par l'insolence du jeune homme. Quant à ta transformation en vampire, je n'allais quand même pas te donner l'occasion d'augmenter tes pouvoirs!

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal de toute façon !, nargua Potter. Nous avons étudié les vampires grâce à Blood et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le lien calice-vampire.

- Alors tu sais certainement que le lien n'est pas finalisé et qu'il le soit, je dois te prendre lors d'un rapport sexuel ?

A ces mots, le visage d'Harry vira au rouge.

- Jamais vous m'entendez ?! Si vous êtes en manque, appelez un de vos toutous qui se fera un plaisir de vous lécher les fesses mais en ce qui me concerne, j'aime les filles et jamais je ne ... ARGH !

Voldemort en avait eu assez des jérémiades du garçon et, pour le faire taire, il s'était déplacé à la vitesse vampirique pour plaquer le jeune homme contre le lit et planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, le sang coula dans sa bouche, véritable trésor de délices.

« Voilà comment je lui clous le bec ! », pensa-t-il, ravi de son effet.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un puissant désir embraserai ses reins à mesure qu'il buvait le sang de son calice et il se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon. D'ailleurs, ledit calice n'en menait pas large non plus. Emettant des soupirs et des gémissements tentateurs, Harry avait fermé les yeux et frottait inconsciemment ses hanches contre celles du vampire, n'ayant même plus conscience que c'était son ennemi, ni qu'il était hétéro d'ailleurs. Dans une ultime gorgée, les deux parvinrent en même temps à la jouissance. Repu, Voldemort se laissa choir sur le corps de Potter, lequel reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Lorsqu'il sentit les battements du cœur de son calice ralentir, le seigneur des Ténèbres releva la tête et constata que le jeune sorcier s'était rendormi. Il lécha la plaie de son cou, lança un sort de nettoyage et s'en alla hors de la chambre. Il rejoint son bureau dans lequel son ami l'attendait.

* * *

BUREAU DE VOLDEMORT

- Alors comment va le jeune Potter ?, demanda Blood, assis sur un canapé en cuir rouge, sirotant tranquillement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Bien, aussi bien qu'il puisse aller ! Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir pour vampire le plus grand Lord noir qui soit.

- Ta modestie et ton ironie me fascinent, sourit son ami. Non, je voulais surtout savoir si le lien était finalisé.

- ... Non... et ne me regarde pas avec des yeux grand ouverts, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Potter serait mort à l'heure qu'il est mais ce fichu instinct de protection m'a retenu de le tuer sur place, tout comme il m'empêche de finaliser le lien à ma façon.

- Tu veux dire violer le gosse ?

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être consentant ?, railla Voldemort.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. Attends seulement que les effets du lien se fassent sentir de plus en plus fort et c'est lui qui viendra vers toi. Au pire, pour l'encourager, tu peux toujours utiliser tes phéromones de vampire, proposa Blood.

- Léto, pour moi violer le gosse et l'inciter à coucher avec moi reviennent à la même chose, alors ne fais pas ton chevalier plein d'honneur, ton âme est aussi noire que la mienne.

- Il se pourrait, sourit cruellement le vampire.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil amusé, tandis que son ami lui tendait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il accepta volontiers, avant de se mettre à son bureau.

- Que disent les différents rapports ?

- Nos pertes sont minimes, des Mangemorts de seconde catégorie qui ne présentaient aucun intérêt. Pas de pertes du côté des Elfes ou des loups-garous. Tes hommes ont bien respecté la mission, ils n'ont tué que ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Je ne connais pas encore les dégâts à Poudlard mais tu disposeras d'un long moment avant que Dumbledore ne repasse à l'offensive. Après tout, il a perdu son jouet préféré et doit désormais chercher une nouvelle arme, résuma Léto.

- Ce qui me laisse le temps de fédérer de nouvelles troupes autour de moi. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire en Angleterre, nous devons dès à présent nous occuper des pays avec de forts potentiels magiques. Mais nous en reparlerons lors de la prochaine réunion.

* * *

DU COTE DE POUDLARD

Hermione et Ron attendaient dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore était en train d'évaluer les dégâts avec l'aide du Ministre de la magie et des Aurors. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et Sirius Black entra avec précipitation.

- Hermione, Ron ! Merlin soit loué, vous allez bien, souffla le Maraudeur en prenant les jeunes dans ses bras. Molly et Arthur sont fous d'inquiétude. Savez-vous où est Harry ?

- Euh...

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent déconcertés. Ils avaient oublié. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'interroger Malefoy avec Harry. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de leur conversation mais après... plus rien ! Ils ne se rappelaient même plus que le château avait été attaqué. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, dans la chambre de Ron et de ses amis. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils avaient quelques égratignures sur leurs visages et du sang maculait leurs mains. Ils avaient observé autour d'eux et constaté que la chambre était sacagée, toutes les affaires, et en particulier celles d'Harry, éparpillées et déchirées. Ils avaient essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais leurs regards épouvantés en disaient long. Ils avaient perdu la mémoire de ces dernières heures. C'est dans cet état que les trouva Hagrid, venu inspecter la Tour Gryffondor.

- Je vois..., soupira Sirius en inspectant leurs yeux. Sortilège d'amnésie. Vous avez tout oublié. Enfin, l'important est que vous alliez bien.

- NON !, rugit Dumbledore, les faisant tous sursauter. Nous avons perdu Harry (« mon plus fidèle jouet après tout »), Poudlard est ravagé, je vais devoir prévenir les familles des victimes, professeurs et élèves, Voldemort est on-ne-sait-où et qui sait ce que va subir ce pauvre Harry dans le froid des cachots !, reprit-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

Hermione, Ron et Sirius baissèrent la tête. Les jeunes se retenaient pour ne pas craquer tandis que le plus vieux réfléchissait.

« Il faut que je parle à Severus ».

- Hermione, Ron, venez je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie où tes parents vous attendent Ronald. Après, si vous me le permettez, monsieur le Directeur, je mènerai mon enquête pour savoir où Voldemort a enlevé Harry et, foi de Gryffondor, je le retrouverai.

Dumbledore acquiesça, ravi que l'un de ses pions se charge de ce travail. Car d'autres missions l'attendaient. Il savait que Harry était un Horcruxe du Seigneur Noir mais est-ce que ce dernier était au courant ? Probablement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait garder en vie Harry, le temps de trouver le moyen de fusionner avec son morceau d'âme. Il allait certainement faire appel aux connaissances de Severus, qui devrait alors lui rendre compte de toutes ses manœuvres. Heureusement qu'il lui restait des sorciers fidèles à ses côtés. Il devait aussi aller au Ministère de la Magie, voir ce cher Fudge pour déclarer l'état d'urgence dans le pays sorcier. Toute la population sorcière devait le voir comme le sauveur, en l'absence du Survivant. Les rênes de ce pays vont bientôt changer de main. Bien sur, il nommerait une personne de confiance pour diriger Poudlard et formater les esprits de ces étudiants. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier Potter, à cause de cette prophétie. Heureusement qu'elle était connue de lui seul et cachée dans un endroit bien protégé (« qui irait fouiller l'estomac d'un monstre ? »). En plus de Sirius, il allait demander à Maugrey de s'occuper de retrouver la trace du gosse.

« Finalement, cette attaque n'est qu'un petit contretemps dans mon accession au pouvoir. Cher Tom, si tu crois pouvoir utiliser Harry, il est trop tard, vu ce que je lui ai fait subir, sa magie ne s'en remettra jamais et il mourra dès le premier sort qu'il recevra ».

* * *

MANOIR ROGUE

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! SEVERUS ROGUE JE VAIS TE TUER !

Rogue soupira. Evidemment. Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry.

Severus était rentré au manoir se reposer en attendant la réunion de débriefing avec le Seigneur noir. Mais ses rêves de repos étaient partis en fumée quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer bruyamment. Il savait déjà l'identité de son visiteur étant donné que le manoir n'acceptait d'ouvrir ses portes qu'à deux personnes. Lui et le cabot. Il allait peut-être regretter ce fait d'ailleurs, en entendant l'homme qui montait les marches à toute allure pour se diriger vers la chambre. Adieu lit confortable et oreiller moelleux, bonjour le mal de tête.

- SEVERUS !, cria Black en entrant à moitié essouflé dans la chambre, le dos courbé et les mains posées sur les genoux. Attends un peu, je reprends mon souffle et je t'engueule... pour avoir plus de voix.

- Je t'en prie, prends tout le temps que tu veux, sourit sarcastiquement son interlocuteur en s'asseyant sur le canapé à proximité du lit.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser Voldemort s'emparer de Harry ? Et la promesse que tu m'as faite ? Et la promesse faite à Lilly ? Comment as-tu pu nous trahir à ce point ? Je te faisais confiance !, dit Sirius en empoignant Séverus et le forçant à se lever.

- C'est bon tu as fini tes lamentations de Poufsouffle et tes beaux discours héroïques gryffondoriens ?

- Tu me cherches c'est ça ?

- Ecoute-moi bien. Le lord ne fera pas de mal à Harry, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne peut pas.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Le Seigneur noir est un vampire et il a fait de Potter son calice.

... bip... bip... wouaf ! C'était le bruit qu'avait émis de le cerveau de Sirius en apprenant la nouvelle.

- T'es tombé sur un os le cabot ? Tu as du mal à concevoir la nouvelle non ?

- Mais... comment est-ce possible ? Attends, comment cela se fait que Voldemort soit un vampire ? Et comment le sais-tu ? Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?

- Voldemort descend d'une lignée de vampires depuis Salazard Serpentard. J'ai fait cette découverte en fouillant les archives du château du lord quand il m'avait demandé de trouver un moyen pour retrouver son apparence. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne connais pas l'histoire, ni comment il est possible de transmettre des gènes de vampire à sa descendance mais vu que Serpentard était un expert en magie noire, qui plus est un des plus grands sorcier ayant jamais existés, nul doute qu'il a trouvé un moyen. Et je suis persuadé que Blood est dans le coup.

- Blood ? Le professeur de DFCM engagé par Dumbledore ?

- Oui. C'est un espion du lord.

- Quelle était sa mission ?, demanda Sirius

- Surveiller Potter.

- Evidemment. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot et ne pas voir que tu étais du côté du Seigneur noir malgré tes beaux discours sur la protection de Harry !

- Je te répète qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à ton filleul. Il est le calice du lord !

- Comment en es-tu aussi sur ? Et comment cela s'est passé ?

- Avant tout, tu dois comprendre et réaliser que le camp de la Lumière n'est pas aussi pur que tu le crois.

Et Severus raconta tout. Ses missions menées pour le Mage noir qui lui ont fait prendre conscience de la fourberie de Dumbledore, l'existence de la vraie prophétie, les manigances et les plans du directeur et enfin, son plan pour brider la magie de Harry et entrainer sa mort.

- Pour retrouver ses pouvoirs et son apparence, le Lord a transformé Potter en calice. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait par gaité de cœur.

- Cela ne change rien, il va vouloir le tuer quand même ! Et Harry dans tout ça ?

- Ils n'ont plus le choix. Ils vont apprendre à se connaître, à se respecter et qui sait où cela les mènera...

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'un lion et un serpent peuvent s'aimer ?, demanda Sirius.

- N'en sommes-nous pas la preuve ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent gravement avant que Sirius n'esquisse un sourire et s'avance pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du professeur de potion qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il entendit les chuchotements de Sirius.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est l'heure des choix. Tu peux choisir de rester auprès du Vieux Fou ou bien rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne peux pas trahir James et Lilly.

- Tu ne les trahiras pas. Le lord a été dupé, tout comme Lilly et Potter sénior, à cause de cette fausse prophétie. Enlève tout ce que Dumbledore t'a fourré dans le crâne et écoute ce que le Lord veut faire pour la société sorcière. A ce moment là tu choisiras.

- Et quel choix reste-t'il à Harry ?

Severus ne sut lui répondre.

* * *

MANOIR JEDUSOR

Harry se réveillait. Sa tête le faisait moins souffrir ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il regarda autour de lui, le décor n'avait pas changé, ce qui était plutôt positif, il n'était pas dans les cachots ! Il se remémora la scène plutôt mordante avec Voldemort et rougit affreusement. Il s'était abandonné comme un ado en manque dans les bras, et entre les crocs, de son pire ennemi ! Il se rappela le plaisir ressenti et n'avait envie que d'une chose, recommencer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

- C'est ta condition de calice qui veut ça.

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna la tête pour découvrir non pas Voldemort mais Léto Blood à ses côtés.

- Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda Harry.

- Drôle de question pour un réveil, sourit le vampire. Harry, je suis aux côtés du Lord.

- Ah oui, je me souviens que Drago me l'a dit... Se toute façon il semblerait que tout le monde joue un double jeu avec moi.

- Pas vraiment. T'ai-je seulement dit que j'étais du côté de Dumbledore ? Non. Le seigneur noir t'a-t'il menti durant ces années sur sa volonté de te tuer et de vaincre Dumby ? Non plus. Il semblerait plutôt que le camp de la Lumière n'est pas aussi lumineux que ça !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous du côté de Voldemort ?, demanda le jeune sorcier, ne remarquant même pas que son ancien professeur le tutoyait.

- J'adhère plus à ses idées qu'à celles de Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez assujettir la population moldue et exclure tous les sorciers qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Purs ?

- C'est le vieux fou qui t'a enseigné les « plans » de Voldemort ? Je crois qu'il est temps que tu réfléchisses par toi-même jeune homme, répliqua Blood.

- Et quelles sont alors ses opinions ?

- Tu le lui demanderas.

- Je sais que vous êtes un vampire.

- A la bonne heure !, sourit Léto. Et quoi d'autre ?

- ... Je suis perdu..., avoua Harry.

- Je sais. C'est aussi la raison de ma présence. Je vais répondre à quelques questions que tu te poses.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda le jeune homme en relevant la tête. Comment savoir que vous ne mentez pas ?

- Je suis Léto Blood, prince et héritier légitime du royaume des Vampires. Sur ma vie et mon honneur, jeune Potter, je te répondrai sans mentir, déclara solennellement le vampire en s'inclinant.

- ... Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ?, demanda Harry gêné, en se massant le cou.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! Bon que veux-tu savoir que j'accepte de te révéler ?

- Votre histoire et celle de Voldemort. Vous êtes tous les deux des vampires, comment cela se fait ?

- Ah la curiosité des Gryffondors ! Je me rappelle que Godric était aussi impatient et curieux que toi !

- Vous êtes si vieux que ça ?!

- Oui et même plus. Mais au lieu de te raconter mon histoire, je vais plutôt te raconter celle de Voldemort car je doute qu'il te la raconte, malgré votre lien. Sais-tu pourquoi l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard est un serpent ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, Salazar, au temps de sa jeunesse, était fasciné par ces créatures rampantes. Mais par-dessus tout, il recherchait le basilic, que tu as rencontré il me semble, car son venin mortel possédait des propriétés magiques encore méconnues. Leur rencontre ne fut pas des plus heureuses et au prix d'un long affrontement, Salazar remporta et soumit le basilic à sa volonté. Cependant, un des crocs du serpent avait éraflé son cou. L'entaille était suffisante pour entrainer la mort. Le venin coulait dans ses veines et il était aux portes de la mort quand je le découvris. Pour le sauver, je décidai de le transformer en vampire car sa tâche en ce monde n'était pas terminée, Poudlard avait besoin de lui, quoique tu en penses. Mais mon sang combiné au venin du basilic eut des effets plutôt inattendus. Ses pouvoirs augmentèrent, il put tout de suite marcher en plein jour alors que la résistance au soleil d'un vampire s'accroit avec son âge. Il peut également se dispenser de sang plus longtemps qu'un vampire normal. Mais par-dessus tout, ses gènes vampiriques se sont transmis aux générations successives et chacune d'entre elle a reçu les connaissances et les pouvoirs des précédentes. Ce qui explique l'incroyable pouvoir que possède Voldemort à présent et aussi pourquoi il n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de la maison de tes parents à Godric's Hollow.

- Harry assimilait petit à petit les informations.

«La véritable version est bien différente de l'histoire que croient les Serpentards ». Il se massait machinalement le cou, à l'emplacement de la morsure, acte qui n'échappa pas au regard de Léto.

« Sa condition de calice réclame déjà la morsure. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal entre un vampire et un calice, ils ne peuvent se séparer l'un de l'autre et passent les premiers jours à renforcer le lien. Mais pour ces deux là, leur haine déjà existante et leur puissance magique est telle qu'elle assourdit le lien vampire-calice. Cependant, ce lien commence à se manifester chez Potter, Tom ne devrait pas tarder à en ressentir les effets ».

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer monsieur Potter.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore posé toutes mes questions !

- J'y répondrai en temps voulu mais pour le moment, votre corps a besoin de dormir et de nourriture !

Et, comme par magie (la bonne blague !), un plateau rempli de diverses nourritures apparut devant Harry saliva intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim.

- Bon appétit, salua Blood, ignoré par le calice qui venait de se jeter sur le plateau.

Léto sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau juste à côté où l'attendait son ami.

- Comment va-t'il ?, demanda le Lord.

- Bien je trouve au vu de tout ce qu'il a du affronter. Mais la crise n'est pas encore passée. Je suggère d'ailleurs de la déclencher au plus vite. Il évacuera tous ses sentiments ridicules et toute l'affection qu'il lui reste pour son cher Dumbledore et alors il pourra entendre ce que vous avez à lui dire.

- Et pour le calice ?

- Le lien s'éveille de son côté, vous n'allez pas tarder à le sentir ainsi que l'appel du sang. Si tu permets, je vais disposer, car moi aussi je ressens le besoin de boire, avertit Blood en s'en allant.

- N'égorge pas tout Londres, prévint Tom, sachant que la soif d'un vampire ne pouvait être ignorée.

- Non, seulement la moitié, rit Léto, ses yeux rouges brillants tandis que ses canines sorties rendaient son sourire diabolique.

Le Lord se remit à lire les différents rapports pour finaliser la réunion qu'il devait avoir avec ses Mangemorts quand tout à coup, un sentiment de malaise le prit. Il sentit sa poitrine se comprimer comme si son cœur battait irrégulièrement, des sueurs froides glisser le long de son dos. Il porta la main à sa tête mais constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et que son cœur ne pouvait battre étant donné sa nature. Il comprit soudainement :

« Harry ».

Son calice n'allait pas bien. Ce fut trop pour le vampire contenu jusqu'alors en lui qui prit refit surface. Ses canines s'allongèrent tandis que son regard était celui d'un prédateur. Il traversa le bureau et entra dans la chambre où dormait le Survivant en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Il s'arrêta sur le pallier pour déceler une éventuelle menace. Si quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à son calice, cette personne était morte. Mais il ne vit que Harry, sur le lit, un plateau de nourriture vide à ses pieds. Il s'approcha et vit que le jeune homme était en larmes, une de ses mains était posée sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre tenait son cou. Le vampire ne pouvait ignorer son état et, ignorant les sentiments de Voldemort, il s'assit sur le lit et tira son calice jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La tension qu'il ressentait alors retomba soudainement.

De son côté, Harry ne comprenait pas. Après le départ de Blood, une impression de malaise s'était répandue petit à petit dans son être, le laissant à la limite de la suffocation. Son sang se faisait lourd dans ses veines, comme si son corps ne pouvait le contenir. L'apparition de Voldemort dans la chambre l'avait soulagé mais pas assez et il sentait encore cette oppression dans sa poitrine, de même que le sang qui pulsait dans sa carotide, au niveau de son cou. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait soulager ce mal mais ce ne fut que quand le lord l'attira dans ses bras que le calme revint en lui. Enfin, il se sentait libre, apaisé, en sécurité, _à sa place_. C'était une sensation de profonde satisfaction, une félicité qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, et il fallait que cela soit dans les bras de ce serpent ! Toutefois, la démangeaison au niveau de sa nuque revint, le sang battant dans son cou, à l'endroit de la morsure, comme si son sang et son corps appelaient, réclamaient même, la morsure du vampire. Harry ne put qu'obéir à la puissance du lien calice-vampire qui avait pris possession de ses pensées. Il leva sa tête, enfonça son regard dans les yeux carmins de Voldemort, quémandant que le vampire abrège cette gêne.

Voldemort, en voyant le regard implorant de son calice comprit. Ce dernier voulait la morsure. Ses canines s'allongèrent alors qu'il faisait allonger le jeune homme, sa proie, sur le grand lit. Il se coucha sur le lui, emprisonna sa nuque entre ses mains et fit basculer sa tête sur le côté pour avoir tout l'accès possible. Enfin, il planta ses canines dans la gorge d'Harry plus consentant que jamais. Et le sang afflua, ce sang si particulier, si chaud, si sucré, si saturé de magie, un vrai délice. Un plaisir immense le gagnait, autant psychique que physique, comme il put le sentir dans la zone sud de son anatomie.

Harry était perdu dans ce nouveau monde de sensation. La douleur provoquée par la morsure fut vite remplacée par une déferlante de plaisir accompagnée par la sensation de bien-être. Ses bras s'étaient placés dans le dos du vampire qu'il caressait alors que ses jambes étaient venues s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Son excitation grandissait de plus en pluset il frottait son bassin contre celui du Seigneur noir pour soulager sa tension. A ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour s'unir au vampire.

« Attends un peu... Comment je peux penser ça ? C'est Voldemort, mon ennemi ! »

Harry reprit ses esprits et comprit. C'est le calice en lui qui avait pris le contrôle. Il tenta sa repousser cette nouvelle facette de lui-même.

- Arrêtez, laissez-moi !, hurla-t'il en se débattant, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de perturber son ennemi.

Le sang calmant néanmoins l'instinct protecteur du vampire et Voldemort reprit le contrôle.

- Ce que tu peux être énervant Potter, maugréa le lord en essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de me vider de mon sang !

- Si on va dans ce sens, tu n'as pas besoin de t'affoler et de réclamer mes bras comme un petit lion sans défense, nargua Voldemort.

- Je vous déteste !

- Ton corps n'avait pas l'air de cet avis quand tu te frottais à moi.

Harry rougit en y repensant er baissa la tête en ruminant dans sa barbe (inexistante).

- Oui... mais vous étiez autant excité que moi !

- C'est l'effet de ton sang, y'a que ça chez toi qui vaut le détour.

- Je vous déteste !, répéta Harry, blessé par cette remarque.

- Tu te répètes Potter, dit le Lord en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ?

- Vu les circonstances, je te donne encore quelques jours pour te reposer. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à ta condition de calice, je ferai de toi mon esclave, comme un gentil petit chien qui sert son maître.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Je vais me gêner. Vous êtes ma chose, Potter, mon calice, ma réserve de sang, ma petite pute personnelle. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre.

- Et le Lord laissa Harry qui fulminait.

« RAAAAHHHH il m'énerve ! », pensa le jeune sorcier en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il décida qu'il était temps de s'activer un peu. Après une douche pour lui remettre les idées au clair, il s'habilla avec les affaires qu'il trouva dans la garde-robe. Une garde-robe immense, soit dit en passant. Il mit bien dix minutes avant de réunir les affaires appropriées.

« Quelle idée d'avoir une garde-robe aussi grande ! Voldemort a une tendance pour le shopping assez remarquée », pouffa Harry en imaginant le lord rentrer dans un magasin londonien, choisir avec soin un pantalon et un t-shirt bien moulant, aller dans une cabine, se déshabiller en laissant voir ses muscles bien puissants... « Eeehhhh, non mauvaise image, pourquoi je pense aux muscles de ce sale serpent ? Reprenons. Voldemort en train d'essayer un slip kangourou... mouahahahahaaaaa ! »

Les affaires qu'il avait empruntées étaient bien trop grandes pour lui, Voldemort le dépassait d'une bonne tête et était plus musclé que lui mais il décida qu'à choisir, il préférait des affaires trop grandes que se promener tout nu.

Il décida alors de se lancer dans l'exploration du château, en commençant la porte par où étaient sortis les deux vampires. Il tomba sur une anti-chambre qu'il traversa avant d'entrer dans un bureau, le bureau de Voldemort, au vu des papiers qui trainaient dessus. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité mettre le feu à tous les papiers, il ne s'attarda pas, après tout il n'avait ni baguette, ni briquet, ni allumettes, il se voyait mal jouer à l'homme préhistorique pour faire du feu, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en face de lui. Il déboucha alors dans un couloir, long et large, le sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge tandis que les murs étaient ornés de peintures représentant pour la plupart des paysages et des natures mortes. Le couloir comportait également six portes.

Harry n'apercevant pas d'escalier et redoutant de tomber sur un mangemort, ouvrit la porte la plus proche de lui. Les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent et il vit qu'il était dans une bibliothèque.

« La bibliothèque du manoir. C'est pas ici que je vais pouvoir sortir. En plus il n'y a pas de fenêtre pour me repérer ! »

Il allait faire demi-tour quand une voix l'interpella.

- Que faites-vous ici jeune homme ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir qui avait parlé mais il n'aperçut que les étagères et les livres rangées tranquillement. Un livre ne parle pas non ? Même dans le monde magique ?

- Qui a parlé ? Où êtes-vous ?

- C'est moi qui ai posé en premier la question petit impertinent ! La jeunesse de nos jours...

Harry se dirigea vers la source de cette voix et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sur un mur se trouvait un portrait et pas de n'importe qui ! Salazar Serpentard en personne !

- Alors, j'attends ! Qui êtes-vous ? Sachez que vous vous trouvez dans un étage privé, réservé au Lord et aux mangemorts de premier rang, répéta le portrait sans faire fi du trouble du jeune homme

- Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard ?

- Oh quelle remarquable perspicacité !, railla un des illustres fondateurs de Poudlard.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette remarque quelque part...

Le portrait détailla le jeune malappris qui osait ne pas lui répondre, ah s'il était encore de ce monde, je vous jure que les sorts de récurage auraient plu ! Certains détails le firent cependant reprendre son sérieux. Notamment la cicatrice sur son front et le fait qu'il sentait l'aura de son héritier autour de ce jeune homme.

- Seriez-vous Harry Potter ?

- Oui, répondit Harry d'un air de défi.

- Et pourquoi puis-je sentir autour de vous l'aura de Tom ?

- ... Parce que je suis son calice.

... ... ... ... ... CRAC. C'était le bruit qu'aurait le défunt Serpentard s'il avait pu déchirer et sortir de la toile en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Vous êtes son calice ? Mais comment pouvez-vous être son calice ?!

- Vous êtes un vampire, vous devriez mieux le savoir que moi !

- Encore un sort de récurage qui se perd, soupira Serpentard.

- Dites-moi, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez mort ?, questionna Harry, sa curiosité gryffondorienne reprenant le dessus face à la nécessité d'abréger la conversation et de fuir. Vous êtes un vampire, vous devriez être immortel !

- Cette question ne te regarde pas, petit !, cracha le fondateur en tournant le dos.

- C'est parce que la lignée est maudite, répondit à sa place une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna pour découvrir Blood et Voldemort, baguettes en main qui l'observaient, l'air amusé pour le premier, en colère pour le second.

- Potter, ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester dans la chambre ?, demanda le Lord.

- C'est une question rhétorique Tom, sourit Blood.

- Puisque je suis coincé en tant que votre calice, j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, dit Harry, se permettant d'être insolent vu que le Lord ne pouvait plus lui envoyer des sorts de torture ou autre, le vampire en lui refusant de blesser le calice.

- Vous n'avez rien à savoir du tout. Votre tâche est de seulement me fournir du sang !

- Alors le petit ne mentait pas, intervint Salazar. Tu en as fait ton calice ! Enfin Tom tu es devenu fou ?! As-tu oublié ce pour quoi je me suis battu durant ces derniers siècles ? Aucun de mes descendants ne devait se lier à un calice ! Cela va t'affaiblir !

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé ! cracha le Lord en direction de son ancêtre. Sache que cette situation est à l'encontre de ma volonté et que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder dans votre chambre toute la journée, j'ai besoin de bouger de temps en temps, dit Harry ramenant la conversation sur lui.

- Pour que tu t'échappes à la moindre occasion ? Tu me prends pour un Gryffondor sans cervelle ?

- De toute façon, je n'accepte plus que vous veniez vous servir à mon cou ! Je refuse de vous nourrir ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

Le vampire en Tom s'éveilla face à l'affront de son calice et prit le contrôle. Il s'élança vers le jeune et le plaqua contre un mur en le soulevant par la gorge. Harry essaya de se libérer, sans succès, de sa poigne et commençait déjà à suffoquer, l'impact contre le mur ayant chassé l'air de ses poumons.

- Tant que nous serons dans cette situation, Potter, vous m'appartenez et vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire ! Arrêtez ces enfantillages inutiles qui me font perdre mon temps !

Voldemort planta son regard glacial dans celui du jeune homme qui acquiesça, apeuré face à la puissance dégagée par le vampire. Celui-ci le relâcha et Harry s'effondra au sol, en toussant à moitié pour reprendre de l'air.

- Salazar, viens à mon bureau, je vais tout t'expliquer. Severus nous y attend.

Harry, au sol, s'était recroquevillé, à genoux, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je n'avais rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être le Survivant, le Sauveur ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Et maintenant, je découvre que je me fais manipuler depuis le début par Dumbledore et que Voldemort veut toujours me tuer ! N'ai-je donc pas ma place en ce monde ?

Blood écoutait les dires de son ancien élève et, dans un soupir, il s'approcha de lui.

- Potter ! Harry ! Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur toi que les choses vont évoluer. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, plaisanta le vampire.

- M'en fiche !

- Cesse de faire le gamin et écoute-moi. Tu es lié à une prophétie ancienne et puissante. Tu n'as pas choisi tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, la mort de tes parents et tout, mais c'est comme ça ! Le passé a fait de toi ce que tu es et c'est à toi de ne pas en faire un fardeau pour le futur. Alors bats-toi et trace ta voie maintenant ! Ecoute, apprends et fais-toi ta propre opinion des choses.

- Même en étant calice ?

- Ton sang, tu peux le verser dans un récipient, tu n'as pas besoin d'être mordu pour nourrir le Lord. Je te montrerai.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt ?

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé, se justifia Blood. Et je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton.

Il aida Harry à se relever et en le ramenant à sa chambre, il lui expliqua comment il allait l'aider à transférer son sang dans un récipient. A vrai dire, Léto savait que cette solution n'était que temporaire et que leur nature referait surface pour achever le lien. Il hâtait juste un peu les choses, parce que s'il devait compter sur ces deux énergumènes, bien des chaudrons auraient explosé à Poudlard d'ici là !

* * *

BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE

- Je veux que vous comportiez comme d'habitude auprès de Voldemort et que vous me rapportiez toutes les informations à propos d' Harry Potter. Ne traînez pas, il me faut ces renseignements au plus vite

- Bien, Maître.

Une forme sombre dissimulée derrière un masque de mangemort transplana depuis le bureau.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui prend l'avantage, Tom ».

A SUIVRE...

Merci encore pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup écrire.

Le prochain chapitre avec de l'action, de scène chaude et le nouveau plan de Dumby !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Tout d'abord, meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2013 et qu'elle soit remplie de joie, de santé, d'amour, de réussite et de lecture, pour vous et vos proches !

Merci pour celles et ceux qui continuent de lire mon histoire et encore merci pour les reviews qui me font plaisir même si je n'ai jamais le temps d'y répondre (il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans une journée ni assez de jours dans une semaine pour faire tout ce je voudrais mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser parfois !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Attention, scène citronnée vers la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre 7

Deux semaines de plus s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Harry et Salazar Serpentard dans la bibliothèque. Deux semaines durant lesquelles la rancune et la haine entre le jeune sorcier et Voldemort avaient tenu à distance le vampire et le calice. Harry évitait autant que possible le Lord. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs ni le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper d'un gamin capricieux et entêté, préférant se consacrer des heures, voire des journées entières à ses réunions ou à l'élaboration de nouvelles alliances avec les sorciers noirs des pays européens. Et deux à trois fois par semaine, il découvrait sur son bureau une chope contenant le sang de son calice. La première fois, il avait été surpris, puis en colère, en constatant le procédé. Comment son calice refusait-il de le nourrir ? C'était sa tâche la plus sacrée, la plus importante, la seule pour laquelle il lui permettait de vivre ! En plus, il l'avait sauvé de Dumbledore, il le logeait et le nourrissait dans son manoir et comment ce Monsieur-Je-Suis-La-Victime-Du-Méchant-Vampire-Sauvez-Moi le remerciait ? En lui donnant du sang dans une chope de bière moldue, le frustrant de ne pas assouvir son instinct de prédateur !

Bien entendu, il avait voulu le voir immédiatement pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en pensait mais il s'était ravisé en songeant, qu'après tout, cela n'était pas si mal. Il avait du sang frais, d'excellente qualité (pour ne pas dire un grand cru !) à sa disposition, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller se disputer avec le gamin et pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur des tâches plus importantes, à savoir l'anéantissement du Vieux Fou et la domination de l'Angleterre.

De son côté, Harry avait pris un petit rythme de vie. Tous les matins, après un petit déjeuner copieux, il passait quelques heures à la bibliothèque, pour en apprendre plus sur les vampires et les calices, d'une part. D'autre part, s'il devait un jour se battre à nouveau contre Voldemort, il lui fallait s'entrainer, mais sans baguette, il ne pouvait s'exercer pour lancer les sorts. Alors il apprenait au moins la théorie pour les sorts noirs contenus dans d'anciens ouvrages, en espérant qu'au moment d'une bataille, l'un d'eux marcherait. Il essayait également d'engager des conversations avec Serpentard, quand celui-ci se trouvait dans son tableau et daignait lui adresser la parole, pour en apprendre plus sur le château. Après tout, comme disait l'adage moldu, sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis...

Il entra donc dans la bibliothèque, toujours après s'être assuré qu'elle était déserte.

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps en ces lieux, jeune homme. J'espère que vous ne complotez rien contre mon héritier ?

- Bonjour Salazar, j'ai bien dormi merci et vous ?, salua Harry, habitué désormais aux étranges élucubrations du portrait.

- Je me porte comme peut se porter un mort, jeune insolent. Et vous devriez me montrer plus d'égard si vous ne voulez pas finir comme moi.

- Allez, si je meurs, on ira se faire une toile! Et continuez à menacer le calice de votre héritier, vous verrez bien si Tom ne se décide pas à vous refaire le portrait !, nargua Harry en riant intérieurement de ses jeux de mots pourris.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna, ne laissant voir que son dos, maugréant pour lui-même. Harry ne fit plus attention à lui et s'assit pour continuer son livre, _Des calices et des vampires._ Il songea que ce soir, il lui faudrait à nouveau donner son sang à ce sale serpent. Le procédé était fort désagréable, Blood récitait une formule en pointant sa baguette sur la marque de la morsure et il sentait qu'il se vidait d'une partie de son sang, sans qu'aucune plaie n'apparaisse sur son corps. Mais le sentiment de trahison était là, sa fibre de calice rugissait contre le fait qu'il ne donne pas directement son sang au vampire. Cependant, sa colère contre le Lord, qui avait osé le traiter de vulgaire pute, était plus grande que celle du calice en ces moments et il parvenait à continuer le rituel, sous les yeux amusés de Léto qui se demandait combien de temps ils allaient encore tenir.

- Dites-moi Salazar, quelle est cette malédiction qui pèse sur votre lignée ? Est-ce la raison de votre décès ?

- C'est qu'il réfléchit un peu le petit quand il s'y met. Tu as mis en veilleuse ta fibre de griffondor pour laisser s'éveiller ton cerveau ? Faudrait le faire plus souvent tu sais !

- Hahaha, très drôle, s'amusa Harry, le laissant penser qu'il lui céder la victoire pour cette joute verbale afin de l'amener à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Oui, une malédiction pèse sur ma lignée... Vois-tu, après ma transformation en vampire, faisant de moi l'être le plus puissant, je me suis senti tellement fort, tellement rempli de pouvoir, que je me suis retiré quelques temps du monde, avide d'explorer mes nouvelles capacités en d'autres lieux. Je me suis éloigné de la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi...

- Rowena Serdaigle, je suppose ?

- Si vous connaissez l'histoire, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander !, le rabroua le fondateur.

- Je m'excuse, dit Harry en espérant que le vieil homme allait reprendre son récit.

- Excuses acceptées... mais c'est la dernière fois ! Oui, j'aimais Rowena. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Quand je suis revenu, elle s'était mariée avec un autre...

- Godric Griffondor ?, risqua Harry

- Non ! Griffondor aimait trop Helga Poufsouffle pour tourner autour de Rowena. Non, elle s'est unie avec un sorcier quelconque, bien moins puissant que moi... Je lui en ai voulu, je lui ai dit, j'ai tenu des propos blessants que je regrette aujourd'hui... Je me suis vengé d'une horrible façon. Un soir, je me suis introduit chez elle en me faisant passer pour son mari qui s'était absenté pour un voyage. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Le matin, son véritable époux nous a surpris, il était revenu. Bien sur, je savais qu'il reviendrait et j'ai repris ma véritable apparence devant eux. J'ai lancé le sort de mort sur son pathétique sorcier qui avait osé lever sa baguette contre moi. Et je suis parti sans un mot, laissant Rowena seule dans son malheur.

Serpentard s'arrêta un moment, ressassant ses souvenirs. Harry était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la vie des fondateurs avait été aussi... tumultueuse !

- Ce que je n'avais pas prévu... c'est que mes pouvoirs immenses combinés à ceux de Rowena ont permis d'engendrer un enfant. Cela ne se pouvait, pensai-je dans un premier temps, mais en effectuant des recherches, j'appris que le venin du basilic que j'avais tué était un des plus puissants ingrédients aphrodisiaques du monde. Il était même utilisé dans l'antiquité pour concevoir des potions de fertilité. L'enfant à naître était alors considéré comme puissant et chanceux, sans doute dû au fait que pour se procurer un extrait du venin, il fallait être très chanceux… ou un peu fou, au choix! Sais-tu que les sorciers à Rome, organisaient des combats entre un basilic et des gladiateurs afin de récupérer par tous les moyens du venin ? Que ce soit dans les plaies des malheureux ou quand, par chance, ils arrivaient à tuer le serpent ! La substance était vendue très chère sur le marché… Mais je m'égare... où en étais-je ?

- Serdaigle est tombée enceinte.

- Ah oui ! Et elle ne m'a rien dit en plus ! Je suis parti faire le tour du monde pendant vingt années. Et quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, voulant reprendre mes fonctions au sein de Poudlard en tant que directeur, je me suis fait défier par un petit jeune à la beauté saisissante et aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un vampire. Mais alors que j'allai remporter ce duel, ignorant tout de l'identité de ce jeune homme, Serdaigle est apparue et a crié qu'il était mon fils. J'ai été tellement surpris que je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait matérialisé une épée avec laquelle il me transperça. Et tandis que je mourrais, Rowena m'expliqua que mon fils avait hérité des mêmes capacités que moi. Mais pour que ces pouvoirs s'expriment pleinement, il fallait que je meure. Pour que mes propres facultés enrichissent les siennes. Ainsi maudit-elle ma lignée. Serdaigle m'annonça que pour me punir de mon avidité et de mon envie de toujours plus de puissance, toute ma lignée serait condamnée. Chaque fils qui voudrait acquérir davantage de pouvoirs devrait tuer son propre père… Cruelle destinée n'est-ce pas ?

- Et c'est ce qui arriva ?

- Oui. La malédiction ne quitta pas ma lignée. Chacun de mes descendants assassina son prédécesseur, aveuglé par la quête du pouvoir. Et chacun obtint les pouvoirs de son père, ses connaissances, ainsi que les savoirs de ces ancêtres… Jusqu'à Tom.

- Je croyais que le père de Tom était moldu ?, interrogea Harry.

- Il l'est. Mais le destin voulut que pour Tom, sa mère, sorcière et ma descendante, une des rares femmes, meure en couches. Il est le premier à échapper à cette malédiction, de même qu'il est le premier à prendre un calice.

- Il y a un détail que je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvez-vous mourir alors que vous êtes des vampires ?

- Ce que la nature crée, elle peut le défaire, mon petit, lui apprit Serpentard. Connais-tu les épées magiques ?

- Comme celle de Godric Griffondor ?

- Exactement. Tu n'es pas si bête qu'il n'y paraît, pour un petit lion je veux dire, sourit le fondateur qui aimait qu'on l'écoute pendant qu'il racontait des histoires (qui a pensé qu'il était un papi sénile ?). Il existe plusieurs épées, dans ce monde, qui ont la capacité de tuer un basilic, un loup-garou, ou encore un vampire. Rowena Serdaigle en possédait une, qu'elle légua à son… à notre fils. Cette épée fut jalousement gardée dans notre lignée et n'échappa que peu de fois à notre contrôle. La dernière fois, ce fut un jeune romain qui l'utilisa, du nom d'Artorius. Les moldus le connaissent mieux sous le nom d'Arthur…

- Quoi ?!, coupa Harry, stupéfait. Vous voulez dire que l'épée dont vous parlez est Excalibur ? Elle existe réellement ?

- Evidemment qu'elle existe mon garçon ! Comment crois-tu que ce petit gringalet d'Arthur ait pu accomplir tous ses exploits ?

- Et il existe d'autres épées magiques ?

- J'en connais quelques unes. En France, l'empereur Charlemagne possédait Joyeuse, et son neveux Roland, Durandal. Ces épées, les vraies, sont aujourd'hui conservées à Gringotts, étroitement surveillées par les Gobelins. Leurs répliques sont au musée du Louvre à Paris, et dans un petit patelin du sud de la France nommé Rocamadour. Comme il est facile de tromper les moldus !

- Et vous avez gardé Excalibur ?

- Tom la conserve en permanence avec lui.

- En parlant de lui, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire quels sont ses plans ?

- Demande-lui donc si tu t'intéresses tant que ça à la politique et à la guerre.

- Je veux me forger ma propre opinion, dit Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Harry allait à nouveau questionner le Serpentard, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Voldemort. Celui-ci avisa le jeune homme qui semblait en pleine conversation avec son ancêtre.

- Et à propos de quoi tu veux te forger ta propre opinion ?, demande le Lord.

- Je veux choisir mon camp. Dumbledore m'a trahit, il se fout de savoir si je suis vivant ou pas. Je veux savoir quels sont ses projets et quels sont les vôtres.

- Je n'ai pas à discuter de cela avec toi, répondit le Mage noir. Tu n'es pas ici pour décider ou t'investir dans quoique ce soit mais pour me servir de poche de sang ! Les choses sont claires ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire avec vous, vous me traitez comme un esclave depuis le début alors que la vraie prophétie dit que je vais vous rejoindre. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est mal barré !

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'adhérer à mes idées, Potter. Tout ce que j'ai voulu, je l'ai obtenu. Et puis, tu es de mon côté, maintenant que tu es mon calice. Tu me dois obéissance.

- IL N'Y A QUE ÇA QUE VOUS AVEZ À LA BOUCHE ?, s'emporta Harry. ESCLAVAGE, CALICE, OBÉISSANCE ?! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE ? VOUS ME DÉGOUTEZ, VOUS ÊTES LE PIRE DE TOUS !

Et Harry s'enfuit en courant, priant pour que le Lord n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour le rattraper. Il déboula hors de la bibliothèque, descendit les escaliers qu'il n'avait pas encore osés emprunter. Il se fichait que les Mangemorts le voient, qu'il se fasse arrêter, voire qu'un sort l'atteigne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance entre Voldemort et lui. Dans sa course bornée, il ne vit pas qu'il passait sous le nez de Rogue et Blood, ni devant Malefoy Sénior. Les trois sorciers, surpris, ne cherchèrent pas à la rattraper, connaissant le caractère impétueux du jeune homme. Et puis, il était le calice du Lord, ce problème ne les regardait pas. Ils reprirent donc leur conversation sur l'utilité du shampooing non gras pour les cheveux secs. Après tout, la chevelure longue et soyeuse de Lucius demandait un entretien sérieux et appliqué... Severus ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Au terme de sa course folle, Harry arriva dans le jardin du château. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir partir. Il repartit de plus belle mais, au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il fut brutalement stoppé et rejeté en arrière par une force invisible. Il fit un vol plané et atterrit sur son postérieur.

« Heureusement que c'est la partie de mon corps la plus rembourrée... Mais ça fait mal quand même ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu continuer ? »

Le petit brun se releva et avança prudemment en tendant les mains devant lui. Il effleura à nouveau le champ magique qui se matérialisa autour de ses paumes, d'une couleur orangé.

«Evidemment, j'aurais du y songer. Des barrières de protections associées à un sort anti-transplanage. Nul ne peut entrer ou sortir sans l'accord du maître des lieux. C'est pour ça que ce sale serpent ne s'est pas inquiété que je m'enfuie ».

Harry chercha un endroit dissimulé et s'assit, non seulement pour se reposer mais aussi pour réfléchir sur un moyen de s'évader.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un moyen de partir. Je dois me remémorer tous les sortilèges de magie noire que j'ai appris ces deux dernières semaines, peut-être que l'un d'eux ouvrira une brèche pour m'échapper ».

Et le jeune Griffondor se mit à la tâche.

Du côté du Lord, la crise de Potter l'avait laissé... de marbre. Il se tourna vers le portrait.

- Que lui as-tu raconté ?

- Mon histoire, répondit Salazar se doutant de la colère à venir de son descendant.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas retenir ta langue ?, siffla le Lord mécontent.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, Tom. Quoique tu penses, ce jeune sorcier est désormais ton calice. Tu dois assurer sa protection et veiller à ses besoins, tout comme il doit subvenir aux tiens.

- Et depuis quand as-tu changé d'avis sur l'utilité de posséder un calice ?

- Depuis que je vois ce petit venir tous les jours ici, s'intéresser à la magie noire, me parler pour en apprendre davantage sur notre lignée et sur tes plans. Harry souhaite s'informer et choisir son camp. Tu ne devrais pas le rejeter ainsi.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, vieil homme !

- Je ne souhaite pas que tu reproduises les mêmes erreurs que moi, Tom. Tout homme a besoin d'un équilibre.

- J'AI TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS !, rugit Voldemort. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Je suis l'homme le plus puissant du monde et je vais m'emparer de l'Angleterre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Potter est juste une larve parmi tant d'autres.

- Vous êtes liés, ce qui l'atteint peut te faire du mal, tenta de le raisonner Serpentard.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je l'enfermerai à tout jamais dans sa chambre, comme ça, il ne pourra jamais être utilisé contre moi.

Salazard soupira devant l'obstination de son hériter et préféra se taire, reportant cette conversation à plus tard. Il est vrai qu'il s'était attaché au Griffondor, il était persuadé qu'ensemble, lui et Tom pourraient accomplir de grandes choses. Tout comme il aurait pu le faire avec Rowena Serdaigle.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce. Une réunion importante l'attendait. En se rendant dans la grande salle de travail, il avisa le temps extérieur. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il savait que Potter était toujours dehors mais il ne comptait pas aller le chercher.

« La faim et le froid le pousseront à revenir. Et je pourrai me délecter de son sang. Lui en prendre plus lui servira de correction. On ne joue pas au plus fort avec Lord Voldemort ! »

Dans le jardin, Harry s'acharnait à lancer toute la panoplie de sorts qu'il connaissait, magie blanche comme magie noire et sans baguette bien entendu. Aucun ne fonctionna. De rage, il alla jusqu'à s'emparer d'une branche et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la barrière magique... sans résultat (quel étonnement !). Le front couvert de sueur, il se laissa choir par terre, à bout de souffle. Il était surtout fatigué mentalement, à force de se concentrer. Comble de malchance, la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Je souffle 30 secondes et j'essaie une dernière fois », pensa notre héros national en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata que la nuit était tombée, les étoiles et la lune brillaient dans le ciel.

« Mince ! Quelle heure est-il ? », songea le jeune homme en se levant brusquement et en essayant de se repérer.

Un bruit sec de craquement de branches lui fit tourner la tête. Dans les buissons, il vit deux yeux jaunes le fixer.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?, ricana une voix nasillarde, provenant de ces mêmes buissons. Tu t'es perdu, petit ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !, cria Harry en se saisissant d'une branche.

- Tu penses me faire mal avec ton ridicule bout de bois ?

La voix provenait de son dos. Le petit brun se retourna mais ne vit personne.

- Tu me cherches ? Tu ne peux pas me voir mais moi je te vois bien. Ce que tu es alléchant !

Harry frissonna. Il avait peur. Quelle était cette créature ? Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Sans baguette, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir gagner un combat. Il se mit à courir en direction du château, il entendait le bruit de ses pas foulant la terre et, derrière lui, le souffle de la créature qui le suivait. Un poids s'abattit soudainement dans son dos et le fit tomber à plat ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il parvint néanmoins à protéger sa tête avec ses bras. Légèrement étourdi, Harry sentit deux mains l'empoigner et le retourner sur le dos. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme assis à califourchon sur son ventre, ses yeux étaient jaunes, des crocs sortaient de sa bouche et dégoulinaient de bave.

« Un loup-garou ! », pensa l'Elu horrifié, « Il va me bouffer tout cru ! »

Harry se révolta à cette pensée et, animé par l'instinct de survie, il gigota dans tous les sens, se cambrant, balançant ses bras et ses jambes, décochant des coups de genoux et des coups de poing pour déloger son agresseur ou, mieux, pour l'assommer. Mais aucun de ses coups ne semblaient effrayer le loup-garou qui les esquivait. Agacé, celui-ci bloqua les poignets de sa proie d'une main tandis que son autre main lui assénait une gifle monumentale.

- Vas-tu t'arrêter de bouger ?! La viande est meilleure tendre, quand elle est relâchée. Ne la rends pas dure et mauvaise avec tout ton stress et ton adrénaline.

Harry sentait sa conscience sombrait.

« Je n'ai pas échappé à la mort causée par les attaques d'un mage noir et d'un vieux fou pour finir dans l'estomac du premier loup-garou venu... Je... ne... veux pas... mourir », lutta le jeune homme, mais déjà des tâches noires envahissaient sa vision, chassant une à une les étoiles au-dessus de lui.

« Non... non... Tom... aide-moi... je ne veux pas... Tom... Tom... TOM ! »

Dans le château, Voldemort écoutait les propos ennuyants de ses Mangemorts qui faisaient leur compte-rendu à propos des négociations de ralliement des pays européens et américains. Soudain, il crut entendre une voix dans sa tête, semblable à un gémissement, léger, furtif comme un courant d'air. Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer mais la voix se fit plus pressante. Elle était accompagnée d'un sentiment de malaise, de perte et de terreur.

« Tom... Tom... TOM ! »

- Harry !, cria le Lord en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- Mon seigneur ?, questionna Rogue. Que se passe-t-il ? Potter est en danger ?

- Lucius, Severus, Léto, avec moi. Vous autres, inspectez le château à la recherche d'intrus. Immédiatement !

L'assemblée se leva et s'éparpilla dans toutes les directions, baguette en main.

« Ce Potter ne nous laissera donc jamais finir une réunion en entier ? », soupira Bellatrix Lestrange en gardant néanmoins sa réflexion pour elle.

De son côté, le Lord s'agitait, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient alors que le vampire en lui rugissait pour donner libre cours à sa colère. Son calice était en danger, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Léto semblait avoir compris la situation.

- Potter est en danger et le vampire ne le supporte pas ?

- Je me retiens difficilement de ne pas vous égorger, cracha le Lord.

Ses mots firent reculer Malefoy et Rogue, peu habitués à fréquenter un vampire en colère, encore moins quand ledit vampire était le mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Il ne donnait pas cher de leurs gorges si leur maître perdait le contrôle de la créature des ténèbres en lui.

- Vous pouvez le localiser. Libérez le lien que vous avez enfoui en vous, concentrez-vous dessus, vous devriez percevoir la signature magique de Harry, conseilla Blood d'une voix calme, ses yeux devenus rouges trahissant cependant son excitation.

Le Lord se concentra, yeux fermés, sur le lien l'unissant au griffondor. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les rouvrit.

- Le jardin.

A peine ses mots prononcés, Voldemort attrapa Blood et Rogue par la manche de leurs robes pour transplaner. Severus eut juste le temps de saisir Lucius au passage.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas croire t'en tirer à bon compte si on ne retrouve pas Potter en un morceau ? On survivra ou on crèvera ensemble !

Ils apparurent dans le jardin et virent, devant eux, deux silhouettes à terre l'une sur l'autre. Les esprits pervers de Rogue et de Malefoy pensèrent d'abord que ces individus avaient l'air de prendre foutrement bien leur pied mais en regardant un peu mieux, ils reconnurent Potter, évanoui, du sang au niveau de sa tempe. Le deuxième individu, crocs sortis, s'apprêtait à les enfoncer dans sa gorge.

- Un loup-garou qui ne se contrôle plus, souffla Rogue en sortant sa baguette

- Potter se fourre toujours dans ce genre de situation ?, demanda sarcastiquement Lucius.

Le regard exaspéré de son ami et son soupir désespéré lui donnèrent la réponse. Ils voulurent se charger de l'inconscient qui avait osé s'en prendre au prisonnier du maître mais ils furent retenus par Blood.

- N'y allez pas. Potter est le calice du Lord, vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir quand un calice est en danger, au risque de provoquer la rage du vampire.

Les deux hommes déglutirent et, bien leur fut ce conseil, car une seconde plus tard, le Lord poussa un rugissement bestial en saisissant à bras-le-corps le loup-garou dissident et l'envoya contre un arbre, tête la première. Son adversaire parvint néanmoins à se rétablir et, s'aidant du tronc, il se propulsa vers son Empêcheur-De-Prendre-Son-Repas-Tranquillement-Non-Mais-De-Quoi-Je-Me-Mêle, n'ayant pas reconnu Voldemort. Ce dernier attrapa son calice dans ses bras et le plaça dans son dos avant d'esquiver facilement la charge de l'homme. Il lui asséna une frappe du tranchant de la main derrière la nuque. La colère du vampire était telle que celui-ci avait pris le contrôle du sorcier et avait engagé un duel à mort, à mains nus. Le loup-garou fut assommé par le coup du vampire qui en profita pour lui balancer un coup de pied qui le fit reculer. Voldemort le saisit alors par le cou et le plaqua contre un arbre. L'agresseur de Harry n'avait plus aucune humanité en lui, la bête avait totalement pris le dessus. Crocs sortis, il essayait de mordre le vampire qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa gorge, l'étouffant lentement.

Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au calice de Lord Voldemort, grogna le vampire d'un ton grave et sourd.

A l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme parut reprendre ses esprits et ses yeux perdirent leur couleur dorée. Cependant, il était trop tard et, Rogue, Malefoy et Blood virent le Lord planter ses canines dans la carotide de son adversaire pour lui arracher la gorge. La nuit sombre les empêcha de voir tout le sang couler, sauf pour le Prince vampire, mais ils purent en sentir la fragrance métallique.

« Oh Merlin, songea Severus, trop flippant ».

« Trop bandant », pensa Lucius, un brin maso.

« J'espère qu'il m'en laissera un peu », espéra Léto.

- Blood, range tes canines, elles m'éblouissent avec la lune !, se moqua Rogue

- On fait de l'humour Severus ? Jour faste dis-moi !

- Comment va Potter ?, demanda Lucius

- Seul le Lord pourra nous le dire... dès qu'il aura repris le contrôle du vampire.

Voldemort, sa soif de vengeance étanchée, refit passer son calice devant lui, toujours dans ses bras. Il examina la plaie à la tête, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était que superficielle. Le jeune homme papillonna alors des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Les orbes émeraudes rencontrèrent les rubis.

- Tom, souffla-t-il faiblement, tu es venu... merci... merci...

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de ses joues avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience. En entendant son nom, le lord avait pu reprendre le contrôle du vampire, comme ses compagnons purent en juger d'après ses yeux redevenus noir.

- N'ai-je pas été clair ? Aucun ne doit toucher à Potter ! Il est à moi.

- Seigneur, dit Rogue en s'inclinant, nous referons passer les consignes et veillerons qu'elles soient bien appliquées.

- Je l'espère pour vous. Lucius, fais venir Greyback, qu'il identifie ce loup-garou et qu'il me dise pourquoi il n'a pas respecté les consignes.

- Bien, monseigneur.

Les deux Mangemorts s'inclinèrent encore une fois avant de s'éloigner prudemment. Voldemort fit un signe de tête à Léto qui jetait des regards d'envie vers le sang frais de la victime, avant de transplaner. Il apparut dans ses appartements, chargé de son précieux fardeau qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il le dévêtit et le recouvrit des draps avant de lui-même se déshabiller et de se glisser dans le lit à son tour. Là, il enlaça le jeune homme et l'attira à lui avant de fermer les yeux, sans chercher la raison de son geste.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentait bien, au chaud, entouré comme il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Une minute, entouré ? Il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans l'étreinte, plutôt possessive, du Lord noir, couché contre son torse. Il sursauta et voulut se défaire de ces bras qui l'entouraient. Ces mouvements réveillèrent le Lord qui grogna. Avisant lui aussi son geste et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il relâcha son calice qui s'éloigna jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit. Tous les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'un prenne la parole.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?, demanda Voldemort.

- Mon état de santé vous préoccupe maintenant ?, ricana Harry. Ou vous veillez seulement à ce que votre bouffe ait toujours bon goût ?

- Ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu t'y mets, Potter ! Et d'abord que faisais-tu dehors, seul, en pleine nuit ?

- Ma promenade digestive.

Devant le regard noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jeune sorcier sentit qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer plus longtemps.

- J'essayais de m'échapper...

- Et comment ?

- En essayant de faire de la magie sans baguette sur le champ de protection.

- Tu es complètement inconscient, dit Voldemort. Tu pensais vraiment réussir à briser mon sort de protection, qui plus est en faisant de la magie sans baguette ?! La seule chose que tu as réussi à faire, c'est de me déranger une fois de plus lors d'une réunion et pour un peu de te faire bouffer par un loup-garou !

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas traité comme un moins que rien, je ne serais pas parti, se défendit Harry sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Et si tu te comportais comme un calice doit le faire envers son vampire, je serais probablement plus magnanime envers toi ! Dorénavant, tu resteras enfermé dans cette chambre sans sortir !, annonça Voldemort en quittant le lit pour se diriger vers le dressing.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry dont la haine accumulée au cours de ces deux dernières semaines explosa. Il se jeta sur le vampire dans le but de se défouler sur lui. Dans son action toute griffondorienne, qui consiste à agir sans réfléchir, il ne pensa pas qu'il allait se battre à mains nus contre un vampire, plus rapide et plus fort que lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que Voldemort, bien que surpris de l'attaque insensée du jeune homme, esquiva le brun avant de l'empoigner et de la plaquer contre le sol.

- Tu me défies ?, rugit le vampire.

- Non, répondit le calice. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est te connaître un peu mieux. Tout ce en quoi je croyais est faux, je me suis fait manipuler par Dumbledore. Maintenant que je me retrouve lié à toi, je veux savoir, je veux comprendre quels sont tes objectifs et tes convictions.

- Pourquoi tu veux tellement tout connaître ? Nous sommes ennemis je te rappelle.

- ... Peut-être... Mais tu m'as sauvé la nuit dernière. Parce que je suis ton calice. Parce que nous sommes liés. Parce que personne n'a été honnête envers moi.

Voldemort plongea son regard en Harry pour sonder son esprit. Il vit la sincérité de ses propos, ses doutes et la colère subsistante. Le vampire prit le contrôle, n'y tenant plus. Son calice avait été attaqué, ne l'avait pas nourri la nuit précédente, l'avait défié ce matin et maintenant lui disait qu'il voulait le comprendre. Cela faisait trop de choses à supporter. Harry vit l'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres changer et comprit que le vampire réclamait son sang. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit les canines transpercer sa peau pour s'enfouir dans sa carotide. La douleur fut brève, vite effacée par le plaisir grandissant de sentir le vampire s'abreuver. Un plaisir immense, bien plus fort et plus consumant que celui qu'il avait ressenti lors des autres morsures.

« Peut-être dû au fait que je ne l'ai pas nourri correctement ces derniers temps », songea le petit brun avant de perdre toute pensée cohérente sous la déferlante de bien-être. Enfin, il se sentait entier, enfin il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, qu'il vivait parce qu'une personne en ce monde dépendait de lui. Il s'abandonna au plaisir avec un gémissement sonore. Il se tortillait sous le Lord et frottait son érection à celle du vampire. Ce dernier appréciait la soumission de son calice. Le goût du sang pris directement à la gorge du jeune homme était encore meilleur que bu dans une chope moldue. Il sentait la magie d'Harry se déversait dans ses veines, réveillant chacune de ses cellules. Son aura se mélangeait avec la sienne, leur envoyant des frissons délicieux dans le corps. Une fois repu, Voldemort sortit ses crocs et cicatrisa la plaie au niveau du cou, mais il ne put partir. Ce petit corps tentateur l'attirait trop. Le vampire exigeait la fermeture du lien. Il prit le jeune homme contre lui et se releva pour se diriger vers le lit.

Harry en sentant les draps sous lui, releva la tête, son regard trahissait son excitation et une pointe d'inquiétude. Le vampire le sentit dans le lien et exprimant son instinct de protection, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son calice. Geste tendre qui surprit le petit brun qui effleura à son tour les lèvres de son partenaire. Comme pour le tester. Lui demander la permission. Apprivoiser ces nouvelles sensations. Se rassurer. Voldemort ne résista pas et scella ses lèvres à celles d'Harry, les goûtant, envahissant sa bouche avec sa langue, buvant chaque souffle et gémissement du jeune homme qui se cambrait sous lui. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps vêtu seulement d'un boxer, fin mais légèrement musclé, appréciant chaque contour, chaque détail. Le souffle d'Harry était devenu hiératique. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, pas même avec Ginny. Ses mains, curieuses, vinrent se poser sur le torse du vampire, aux pectoraux saillants, au ventre plat et aux abdos dessinés. Harry pensa que le Lord était musclé comme il fallait, ni trop ni pas assez. Sa peau était douce et lui donnait envie de poser ses lèvres dessus. Il rougit à l'idée de sa langue parcourant les mamelons de ce corps divin. Il entendit le rire du Lord qui avait dû percevoir ses pensées, à moins qu'il n'ait ressenti sa gêne et vu le rouge de ses joues. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut envie de suivre l'idée du griffondor et appliqua sa bouche sur les pectoraux du jeune homme, le faisant gémir fortement et se cambrer pour plus de sensations.

- Tom..., souffla Harry, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, plus... plus... J'ai besoin...

- Patience, petit lion, répondit en souriant son bourreau aux tortures délicieuses.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas pour retirer le boxer du calice, dévoilant son érection. Il s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler, appréciant que le jeune homme gémisse et se tortille sous lui, pour lui, grâce à lui. Dun geste de la main, son propre sous-vêtement disparut. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant Harry déglutir à la vue de son corps nu. Il sentit et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, la peur d'avoir mal, l'angoisse de l'inconnu. Tom reprit la bouche d'Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, je serai doux, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry le crut et se détendit. Les mains du Lord reprirent leur trajet baladeur, à la recherche de nouvelles zones non explorées. Il flatta les hanches et les cuisses du brun qui les ouvrit instinctivement.

- Détends-toi, chuchota Tom en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son, prochainement, amant.

D'un sort informulé, il lubrifia ses doigts et vint flatter l'orifice du brun qui se tendit malgré lui. Pour le faire à nouveau basculer dans le monde du plaisir, il saisit son membre avec son autre main et se mit à le masturber, alternant lenteur et vigueur, titillant le gland rougi où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme. Face à ce traitement, Harry ne sentit pas l'intrusion d'un premier doigt ni d'un deuxième. Le troisième lui causa une certaine gêne mais Tom s'appliqua à trouver ce point sensible qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Harry chercha à s'empaler de lui-même sur ces doigts si doués et émit un feulement rauque quand son amant les retira.

- Du calme, petit lion, tu vas sentir quelque chose de bien plus gros que trois doigts.

Tom rit devant la rougeur subite qu'avait prise les joues d'Harry. Le brun appréciait ce son. Les traits du Lord se détendaient, faisant ressortir encore plus sa beauté. L'homme positionna son membre devant l'entrée encore vierge, de ce fait il en était sûr et en était encore plus excité, et lentement glissa en lui. Harry sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux tandis qu'une douleur lancinante le traversait, lui donnant l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Tom se pencha pour récupérer les gouttes salées qui avaient réussi à s'échapper et sans avertir le jeune brun, il planta à nouveau ses canines dans la gorge de son amant, faisant couler le sang dans sa bouche. Harry se cambra sous la morsure, le bien-être qu'il ressentit chassa la douleur de l'intrusion et lui permit de se détendre complètement. Sentant que le jeune brun était à nouveau réceptif, Tom commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, déclenchant des soupirs à son partenaire. Toujours en s'abreuvant, il redressa son amant pour qu'il s'empale de lui-même sur son membre, changeant l'angle de la pénétration et, au premier coup de rein, il retoucha la prostate de Harry qui cria.

- Oh oui, Tom ! Recommence !

Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de celles du vampire qui accéléra le rythme, rendant de plus en plus fou son partenaire. D'une main il maintint Harry contre lui, tandis que son autre main prenait le membre du jeune homme pour le masturber vigoureusement.

- Oh c'est bon... Oui... Là... Là... plus vite... mmmh... plus fort... !

Après un coup de rein particulièrement fort, le brun atteint le sommet du plaisir et se déversa dans la main du Lord, frappé par un orgasme dévastateur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom qui, en sentant les chaires de son amant se resserrer autour de lui combiné au plaisir ressenti à travers le lien, se libéra à son tour, dans un grognement bestial.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, le Lord soutenant Harry qui n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Après avoir cicatrisé la morsure avec sa langue, déclenchant des frissons dans le corps du calice, Tom se pencha vers l'avant pour les allonger sur le lit. Il se retint néanmoins d'écraser son amant qui s'était perdu dans les brumes post-orgasmiques, lui soutirant un sourire satisfait, et bascula sur le dos en prenant Harry sur son torse, dans la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin. Il constata que son amant s'était endormi et rabattit le drap sur leurs corps, avant de retourner lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il constata que la place à ses côtés était vide et qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé entre le Lord et lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait couché avec son ennemi, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer ! A ces pensées, il se sentit mal. Il vit alors sortir de la salle de bain le Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore trempé de sa douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, Harry. Tu regrettes ?

- Je... je... je suis perdu... trop de sentiments se mélangent en moi. Mais non, je ne regrette pas, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton convaincu.

Il planta ses émeraudes dans les rubis de son, désormais, amant. Celui-ci sonda à nouveau son esprit, bien qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, maintenant que le lien était achevé.

- Rejoins-moi dès que tu te seras prêt dans la bibliothèque. Je répondrai à tes questions.

A ces mots, Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Enfin, il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions et allait pouvoir faire ses propres choix. Bien qu'il connaisse inconsciemment quel chemin il avait pris.

A SUIVRE.


End file.
